Bad Timing
by gneebee
Summary: He's the 34 year old widowed Sheriff, she's a naïve 22 year old farm girl. Their first dates starts out great, but ends in tears. Can they fix this? Rick Grimes, Beth Greene Brick AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Rick and Beth are infatuated with one another, but things definitely go wrong that first date. Can they, and will they, try to start again?  
**

He's sitting on the edge of her bed thinking he's the world's biggest asshole. No, that's not quite right, he knows he's the world's biggest asshole, a low-life bastard.

He can hear her in the bathroom crying softly. In her tiny apartment it's the only place she can try to get away from him. He should just go but that would be the ultimate asshole move, wouldn't it? Just put his shoes back on, get his jacket and leave, while she's in the bathroom crying? No, that wasn't going to happen.

Instead, he got his shoes on, got his jacket on, went to the bathroom door and knocked softly, "Beth? Can we talk, please?"

She didn't answer, there was just the sound of her crying and that was tearing him up. He blamed himself 100%. Talk about a major fuck up. You're Guilty Sheriff Grimes.

 ** _Before_**

Rick

I stop in that little bakery every morning on my way to the station, and every day I order the same thing, a large black coffee and a blueberry muffin. It's what I like and I see no reason to change it up.

She's the baker, she's been there about three months now. She seldom works the counter, she's always busy in the back baking up whatever. But I can see her through that little window.

She's a beautiful woman. That long blond hair is gorgeous. She wears it in a ponytail and it gives her a cute, kind of peppy look. When she waited on me the first time I thought I might drown in those eyes, they're big and beautiful, the kind of eyes a man could get lost in. I know it's a cliché but it's true. Yeah, when she worked the counter that day, she seemed so shy and kind of nervous, but when she gave me my change she also gave me a little smile and softly said, "Thank you Sheriff." Oh man, she stayed on my mind all day. Well, maybe into the night.

I was a little disappointed the next morning when the regular counter girl, Rosita, was back, and she was back in the kitchen.

I was wishing there was some way I could talk to her, maybe even ask her out. Shit, since Lori died I haven't dated or anything. I'm no lady's man, and I just haven't met someone I'm interested in enough to spend the time, energy and money on to date them. But this woman, she's so different, there's just something about her I can't even explain, I just know I want, I need, to know her better.

I started stopping by at lunch too, getting a ham and Swiss on rye. Not every day, I usually pack lunches for my son and I, but a couple of times a week. I just wanted to see her. I'm happy just watching her make a damn sandwich.

I've noticed she smiles when she's baking, smiles when she's done making a sandwich, just to herself, like the work makes her happy and she's proud. It's an endearing little habit.

I finally learned her name one day when Rosita called back to the kitchen, "Beth are there any more blueberry muffins?"

She'd come out to the front carrying one that she handed to me, she looked at me shyly and said, "I saved one back for you Sheriff." And I knew I was smiling so big I damn near broke my face.

 ** _Before_**

Beth

I finally left the farm and moved to town, that doesn't seem like much, but it was a real big deal for me to leave home, my comfort zone. I know, for heaven's sake I'm 22 years old, it was high time. I'm just so gosh darn shy. My sister Maggie is always telling me I need to get over it, get out there and conquer the world. I don't think I'm the type to conquer the world, I don't know that I'd want to.

I love my little apartment, it's just a studio but it's perfect for me, cozy. There's a small kitchenette area, and I have a very pretty bed, well I guess it's the bedding that's pretty. Mama made it for me, a floral patchwork quilt with matching pillow shams, I just love it. And I have two cozy upholstered chairs, and what must be the world's smallest dining table with two chairs. It's all just right. My tiny sanctuary.

I got a job as a baker, it was the job I'd prayed for. It's really all I ever wanted to do. I guess I could have more lofty ambitions, but baking is what I love. It's such a creative profession, like singing. I get to put a little of myself in everything I make. I know a lot of people think cooking is work, for me it's just pure joy. Corny, I know, but that's me, I'm corny.

The first time I saw Sheriff Grimes I just about stopped breathing. Oh my gosh, he's so handsome. Those beautiful blue eyes and that smile that just lights up the entire building. I've always been so nervous around guys, but it's worse with him, I know it's because I have a crush on him. I can't help it, it's not just that he's the best looking man I've ever seen, but he's also so nice and so polite.

Rosita mentioned he's a widower, his wife died in a car accident along with his partner, who was also his best friend. And he has a son, a 10 year old boy. That must be so hard, my gosh, I can't even imagine a loss like that.

 **xxxx**

 _ **Now**_

He usually did a weekly shopping on Saturday morning but Carl must be about to have a growth spurt, he was eating everything in sight. Here it was only Wednesday and Rick needed to stop at the grocery store after work.

He was picking out some apples when he saw her, she was picking out peaches. Could she be more beautiful? He didn't think so.

He told himself, here's your chance, who knows when you'll get another one? So he walked over to her, put on his best Officer Friendly smile and said, "Hi there Beth, what a pleasant surprise to run into you."

She looked up from the peaches and her cheeks immediately flushed bright pink, "Uh, yes, um Hello Sheriff." She was sure she sounded like the village idiot, but not only was he the most handsome man she'd ever seen, he'd also caught her completely off guard.

"Please just call me Rick," Oh my gosh, that smile and the little tilt of his head, it had her heart racing.

"Okay, hi Rick." She smiled that shy little smile and it made his chest tighten up.

"I've been wanting a chance to talk to you Beth, I was hoping you'd let me take you to dinner. If you haven't got other plans, maybe we could go out Saturday night." As confident as he thought he was, that hadn't been easy, something about this woman definitely got to him.

He watched as that bright pink color spread to her ears and her neck, and he saw her swallow hard, "Oh, well, yes that would be nice." And she gave him a smile and then quickly turned her attention back to the peaches.

Everything about her was just so damn sweet, and he could see she was having a hard time. He reached in his pocket for his notepad and pen, and handed them to her, "If you'd write down your address and phone number for me, I'd appreciate that Beth. I could pick you up at seven Saturday evening, if that would be alright with you?"

She took the pad and pen and wrote down her information, when she handed it back she smiled, "That would be just fine, thank you." She was wondering how she could possibly wait that late to eat dinner. She usually ate at five, by seven she was in her pajamas and either watching TV, playing her music, or reading a book.

"Thank you Beth, and I'll see you in the morning at the bakery." He smiled that million dollar smile, and she wondered if she'd ever be able to think of anything but him again.

 **xxxx**

He picked her up promptly at seven. She had a cute little place, really little, but it seemed perfect for her, dainty and a kind of old fashion. And wow, she looked terrific, she had on a pretty dress with a flowery pattern, nothing too fancy, a strapless sundress with a fitted bodice and a full skirt. She had such a small slim build, it was the perfect choice, and it was so feminine, just like her. This was the first time he'd seen her hair down, it was beautiful. She was sweetness this woman.

She'd been a nervous wreck, a starving nervous wreck. Thinking back on it now, she should have eaten a snack, but she didn't want to spoil her appetite, and she also didn't want to throw up, and as nervous as she felt, that was a definite possibility. He was right on time and oh my he looked so handsome. He had on slacks, an open collar sport shirt and a sport jacket. He looked well-dressed and yet casual.

"Hi Beth you look lovely tonight," He smiled so warmly, and those eyes they were so blue, and that smile, she was sure there could never be a man more handsome than Rick Grimes.

"Thank you Rick, you look very nice too," He could tell she was making every effort to look him in the eye. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she'd let out a nervous little laugh. She was just so pretty and in such a natural way, a true beauty, not all make-up and crazy hairstyles. And that smile, it was gorgeous.

* * *

What had he been thinking? Why had he brought her to a sushi restaurant? He was nuts, that's why. Shane had given him some bullshit years ago about women loving sushi, and being all impressed with sushi restaurants. Shane had always been the quintessential lady's man, while Rick had such minimal experience with women. So Rick had listened and he'd learned to eat it, and he'd even come to like it, but shit, this woman, she made bakery delights and ham and Swiss sandwiches. Why hadn't he taken her out for a nice American style, or even Italian meal?

"Would you like a drink?" he'd asked her, and she'd obviously been embarrassed when she told him she really didn't know anything about drinking or what to order. He'd been really nice about it though, just smiled and offered to order her something she might like. And she did like it, it was called a lemon drop martini. She could taste a little bit of alcohol, but it was also quite sweet, like lemonade, there was even sugar around the rim of the glass. She felt kind of sophisticated drinking it, but then she started to notice she was feeling a little lightheaded, almost woozy.

What had he been thinking ordering her those drinks? Shit, she'd told him she didn't drink, didn't know anything about drinking, and he orders her two martinis. But fuck, she was so cute, and she was finally acting like she was a little comfortable, talking and laughing and they were having a good time.

He could tell the sushi was completely out of her comfort zone, and even though he heard her stomach growling, she'd eaten almost nothing. "I'm so sorry Beth, I don't know what I was thinking. I promise I'll never take you for sushi again. We could stop somewhere else, get you something you'd enjoy."

But she'd just smiled that sweet smile at him, "No really, I'm fine. I filled up on the edamame." Yeah, right.

I knew I should try to eat something, but it was just so unappealing to me. I know I'm picky but I can't seem to help myself. Now Maggie, she would have just gone for it, but I'm not that way. And I was so hungry, I hadn't eaten since noon and I was drinking those drinks. I was trying so hard to be cool, act grown up and worldly. I should have just been myself, I should have told Rick I was hungry, he offered to get me something else. But I was so embarrassed, I didn't want him thinking I'm a baby. Everything that happened, the fact that it all went so wrong, that's my fault.

By the time he'd gotten her back to her place she was definitely intoxicated, but she was happy and smiling and sweet and loving. And he wanted her. He hadn't behaved like a gentleman, he'd behaved like a horny frat boy, and with a woman he thought the world of, a woman he wanted to get to know better. Yep, asshole should be his middle name.

It had started with a goodnight kiss, and her lips had been so soft and she'd felt so good in his arms. The kiss had turned passionate and somehow they'd wound up on the bed. He'd continued to kiss her deeply and she had been responsive. He was rubbing her back and arms, and he slipped that zipper on her dress down like he was some kind of Don Juan.

She was braless. Truth be told, she didn't need a bra, and her small breasts were exposed. He put a hand to her breast and she seemed a little startled, but she hadn't stopped him. Still, she was a 22 year old woman fresh off the farm and naive, and he was a 34 man who'd been married for eight years. He should have thought more, not let his hormones be his moral compass.

He moved his mouth to her breast and she gasped, "What are you doing Rick?" And he'd asked her, "Is this okay?" And she'd said "I don't know, I'm not sure." And that's when he should have stopped. It was obvious she was inexperienced, she was uncomfortable, and a little intoxicated. But it didn't really seem like a protest, and he'd continued to kiss that pretty little breast. But when he tried to slide a hand up her skirt she jumped from the bed, obviously embarrassed, and ran to the bathroom.

And now here he was. A young woman he cared for locked in her bathroom crying, all because he hadn't behaved like an honorable man.

He knocked at the door again, "Please Beth, please talk to me, I'm sorry, this is all my fault, please, can we talk."

And his heart broke into about a million pieces when she answered, "Please just go, I don't want to talk, please."

 **A/N Is there any hope they can fix this? Let me know what you think. Thank you for reading xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for reading, reviewing and favorite-ing. If I could, I'd send each of you a lovely Lemon Drop Martini. That first date really went off the rails. Let's see if our couple is able to make-up and try again.**

As soon as Beth heard him go out the front door she rushed from the bathroom and grabbed the phone.

Maggie picked up on the first ring, "Beth it's after eleven, what's wrong?"

Beth was still sniffling, "I don't know what happened Maggie, everything went so wrong and I just wanted it to go right. I wanted that so much."

"I'll be right over and you better have a bottle of wine for me." Beth loved Maggie's style, she often wished she could be more like her sister.

Glenn was staring at his wife, "What? Is everything okay?"

Maggie gave him a little smile and shrugged one shoulder, "The girl finally goes on a date and it sounds like things didn't go so well. I'm sorry, I know you had your heart set on some romance, I promise I'll make it up to you when I get home."

"Yeah well after you drink that bottle of wine no driving, call me to come get you," He smiled, and rolled over.

* * *

Beth must have been standing at the door because the second she knocked, it opened. The first thing Maggie did was scold her, "Beth when someone knocks on your door at close to midnight you should at least take the time to ask who it is."

"I knew it was you," and she threw her arms around her big sister.

"Okay, first things first. Let's get me something to drink, what did you come up with?" Maggie, had a way of making Beth smile no matter what.

"I opened one of those bottles of wine you keep here," Beth was smiling now.

"Good girl, I'll pour, here's a silly question, do you want some?"

"No Maggie, I drank two martinis tonight, that's part of what went wrong."

"Seriously? My baby sister who never drinks was throwing back martinis? I can't wait to hear the details."

Maggie got her wine and they cozied up in the little chairs. "Alright Bethie spill, and I mean from the beginning. And no more playing coy because the first thing I want to know is, who's the mystery man?"

Maggie watched Beth's face turn pink, and she swallowed hard, "It was the county sheriff, Rick Grimes."

"Are you kidding me Beth?! He's the hottest guy around! But everyone knows he doesn't date. Wait, that must make you the woman who changed his mind. Well, well, now I want the whole story from the first time you saw him until you called me. And I mean I want it _all_. I left a warm bed and a hot husband to come over here and drink this wine."

Beth couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, okay…"

And Beth told her the whole story, even the part that made her so embarrassed she thought she'd die.

Maggie quietly listened, right through the first glass and halfway through the second. When Beth was done her sister got up and gave her a hug. She knelt down in front of her, "The first thing I'm going to say is, I'm sorry, I've failed you as a sister and as a woman. I should have told you long ago, if you're ever uncomfortable with how a man is touching you, you have to say, 'No.' Maybe if you would have made that clear to Rick he would have stopped. What do you think?"

"I think you're right Maggie, he did ask if it was okay." Beth looked sad.

"These things can happen when two people have a strong attraction and they both really want a relationship. It's easy to get a little over anxious, move too fast. And let's not forget, there was alcohol involved, that always loosens inhibitions. I was guilty of moving way too fast with Glenn, we started with the physical long before the emotional. And I don't even have alcohol to blame. We'll call it bad timing, mixed with bad judgement."

"Anyway, it seems there's enough fault to go around. Rick probably shouldn't have bought you two martinis when he knew you never drink, and he should have backed off when you seemed unsure. And Beth, you _never_ drink, you should have stopped at one martini, and tried to eat something whether or not you found the food appealing. Most important, you should have simply told him 'no.' So now I have to ask you this, do you wish you could erase this date and start all over again?"

"More than anything. I wish I had it to do over again, I wouldn't mess it up so badly. I'm sure he'll never ask me out again though, I was awful. First I got drunk, then I practically let him undress me. I don't even know how to act in a situation like that, so like a big baby I panicked and locked myself in the bathroom. I wouldn't even talk to him. Now I don't know if I could ever look him in the eye again."

Maggie took in a deep breath, "Beth think about it, Rick tried to talk to you, that's a good sign. He could have just bolted out the door when you went in the bathroom. That tells me he's probably sorry about the whole incident, he feels bad. At the very least he wanted to see if you were okay, he wanted to talk to you about what happened. It's too bad you were too upset to talk, you two could have probably fixed this if you would have both just been honest."

"I also have to say in the sheriffs' defense, it probably never occurred to him a woman your age would be as naïve as you are. Right or wrong, by the time someone's 22 most people just assume you've been around a little. If his m.o. is to show up every weekday at the bakery, and he doesn't show up Monday, that's probably not a good sign. If he does, I think it means he'd like to see you again."

xxxx

Rick barely got a wink of sleep. He just lay there wondering how the hell everything started off so good and went so bad. He'd wanted to impress her, wine and dine her, let her know he was interested. He hadn't planned on just jumping in bed with her, he'd had every intention of taking this slow. But damn, she was so sweet and nice, and so pretty, and he just wanted that closeness with her. He'd fucked this up royally and he knew it. If only she would have talked to him, given him a chance to apologize, maybe he could have convinced her to give him another chance.

He took Carl to church and then out for their usual Sunday morning pancakes. It was a tradition they'd begun after Lori died. He'd started taking Carl to church thinking it might be good for him, might help him deal with the loss of his mother. As it turned out, it helped them both. The pancakes afterward seemed like a good tradition to start too, and it was, it was something they always did together, and something they both looked forward to.

After they'd had their pancakes, Carl asked if he could go to the park to hang out with his buddy Duane. "Sure son, but I'm going to come by and get you in exactly two hours. I want us to have some time together today, throw the football around, or maybe go to the batting cages. How does that sound?"

"The batting cages sound awesome Dad, let's do that." Rick loved it when his son smiled that happy, enthusiastic smile. After Lori died it seemed like months before he could get a real smile out of Carl.

As soon as he dropped his son at the park, an idea came to him. He needed to talk, talk to someone he trusted, someone who gave sound advice. He figured his old mentor, the retired sheriff Dale Horvath, would be home and he drove over to his place.

Dale was the only person, besides Rick's psychologist, who knew the real story about Rick, Lori and Shane.

Lori had told Rick that morning, she and Shane had been having an affair for six months. She wanted a divorce. Talk about a punch to the gut. Rick had been devastated, they'd fought. Lori told him she was going for a ride while he calmed down, but that had to have been planned. Shane was already waiting out front in his pick up.

A few hours later there was a knock at the door. It was a state trooper there to inform Rick that his wife, and his best friend, had been involved in a horrific multi-car accident. Both died at the scene.

Rick had so many emotions, he was so angry at them, so hurt, but he'd loved them both and he grieved them both. Plus, he had a seven year old son to care for. He'd confided in Dale, and Dale had suggested family counseling for both Rick and Carl.

They'd gone to counseling for a year, and it helped them enormously.

It had taken a good long while before he'd been ready to date anyone, to risk that closeness with another woman. He'd finally taken a chance and everything had gone to shit. But dammit he really cared about Beth, he desperately wanted another chance, he needed to talk it out.

So as they sat in Dale's den, coffees in hand, he'd laid it all out for him start to finish. It's not like he wasn't plenty ashamed and embarrassed, but if he wasn't honest, how was Dale going to be able to give him any real advice?

The older man listened and when Rick was done he just nodded, "It seems to me you two managed to take a perfectly enjoyable evening and throw a wet blanket on the whole damn thing."

Rick couldn't help but let out a laugh at that, "Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

"I'd say you both have a some blame in what went wrong. It probably should have been obvious to a smart guy like you, with your exceptional skill as an investigator, this woman doesn't have a lot of experience. You may not be her first date, but I'd be willing to bet you're close to it."

"That being said, she probably should have just told you from the get-go she wasn't going to eat any of that damn sushi crap, that's what I'd have told you," they both smiled at that. "And it's apparent she doesn't know how to say 'no.' But dammit Rick, you're an honorable man, when she seemed nervous and unsure you should have stopped and apologized for taking it too far."

"So what I'd say is, if you want another chance with her you're probably going to have to work at it a little. Not because you did something grievously wrong, but because it went wrong and I've got a sneaking hunch she's pretty embarrassed about the whole thing. But son, if you want this, and it's obvious to this old cop you do, work for it, you deserve to find your happiness."

xxxx

Monday morning he showed up at the bakery just like he always did. He ordered his black coffee and his blueberry muffin, and he looked through the little window but she never looked up. Oh he knew that she knew he was there, he could tell by the way her whole face turned red. He just wished he could have had one look at those big blue eyes. He wished he wasn't such a dumbass.

* * *

 _I knew it was him, and I knew he was looking at me, but I couldn't look at him. I'm just so embarrassed, and I'm ashamed, ashamed of myself for not talking to him Saturday night. Like Maggie said, we probably could have worked it out then. Now, I just don't know. I feel so stupid and so childish._

 _I don't know what to do around men. I did have a boyfriend for a while when I was a senior in high school. His name was Jimmy, we'd known each other a long time, and it was like suddenly we were dating. You know, going to the movies Saturday afternoons, and we went to school sports events together, and even prom._

 _We were both so awkward and shy, we'd been out four our five times before we held hands. Then the kissing started, just little kisses at first, it was all very safe and innocent. Soon though, the kissing got more serious. Then there was petting, it was all over the clothes touching until that one day in the barn. Jimmy had put his hand up my shirt, rubbing it along my breast, that's when Daddy walked in. It was one of the worst days ever, Daddy was yelling at Jimmy and ran him off, and I was grounded for two months._

 _Maggie came to talk to me, she told me that's why she left home right out of high school, she loves Daddy, but he's very strict and he doesn't bend. But that's Maggie, Maggie's a free spirit. She takes chances. She's strong willed and she's brave._

 _She told me if Jimmy really cared for me like he'd told me he did, he would fight for the chance to see me again, any way he could, with or without Daddy's knowledge. But I guess he didn't care enough, because that was the end._

 _I wasn't comfortable at all with the idea of leaving home. I was baking and selling my creations, breads, pastries, cakes, all sorts of baked goods, to neighbors, family friends and local business. That's how I met Zach. I was making a delivery to Dixon's Auto Garage, someone had sent a birthday cake as a surprise to one of the mechanics. Zach and I got friendly and started to date._

 _He was handsome and funny, and at first very nice. We got pretty serious, lots of kissing, and some petting, but he kept pushing me to do more, and I just wasn't ready. I didn't really think I was in love with him, and I want to be in love before I take that step. He told me I was an immature little tease and he broke up with me. That wasn't even the worst though. He talked a lot about me, told any guy that would listen that I'm frigid, he called me a terrible name, a "prick tease." I was mortified. Then I heard that his boss, Daryl, told him if he didn't knock it off he was fired. I don't really know Daryl Dixon, but I'm grateful to him.  
_

 _I was twenty then, and I didn't date anyone else until the date with Rick. It seems to me dating is a lot of work and so many things can go wrong. But still, Rick seems so nice, and in spite of what happened, I think he's a gentleman and that if I said 'no,' he would respect that. I think he would stop, and not hold it against me. I certainly don't think he would call me names and tell people bad things about me._

* * *

He came in again Tuesday morning, just like every weekday morning and again he looked at her, and again she didn't look up. She tried to look busy, whipping up something in a big bowl, but she also turned red in the face. He was a cop, he knew an avoidance tactic when he saw one.

He came back at lunch and ordered a ham and swiss on rye, and he also handed Rosita an envelope and asked her to please give it to Beth.

Beth waited until she got off work to open it. It was a beautiful card with flowers, ladybugs and butterflies on the front, and on the inside he'd written, "I'm so sorry Beth, I was out of line. Please talk to me. I promise that's all, just talk. Can we go for a walk in the park when you get off Wednesday? Please. Rick"

When he came in the bakery Wednesday morning she still didn't look at him, but Rosita handed him a small envelope, "I guess you're the sheriff, she's the baker and I'm the mailman."

While Rosita counted his change he looked through the window and she was looking at him. She gave him a small smile and then went back to her work. He felt unreasonably happy and excited.

He took off work a little early and he was waiting for her when she got off at 3:00.

"Hi Beth, did you have a nice day at work?" He smiled, and she could feel those butterflies in her tummy.

She was nervous but she willed herself to stay calm, look at him and smile, that made him smile even bigger, "Yes thank you, and how was your day?"

"Ever since I got a note from a certain woman, agreeing to meet me when she got off work, my day's been great, thank you Beth. Thank you for this chance," And he looked at her with those crystal blue eyes, that head tilted a little to the side, and she thought her heart might beat right out of her chest.

They walked the two blocks to the park in a kind of anxious silence, then Rick stopped, looked at her and said, "I'm so sorry Beth, I was out of line. I take full responsibility for all of it, I hope you can forgive me."

"I don't think it was your fault Rick, I think we both made mistakes. I apologize for not talking to you Saturday night. That was wrong of me and I hope you can forgive me." She was just so sweet, he couldn't blame her a bit.

"How about this Beth, can we agree to forgive each other, put that in the past, and maybe try this again?" He gave her a hopeful smile.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

 **A/N It looks like our couple will be going on a second date, Yay! Thank you so much for reading, please review. xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks so much for reading. Here we go on the second date. There's plenty of fluffy feelings, but also a serious matter to consider.**

Dale and Erma had asked to take Carl to Atlanta Saturday for a Braves game. Of course Carl couldn't wait, not only was he a huge baseball fan, but Dale and Erma were like the grandparents Carl didn't have, and they always spoiled him rotten. Rick was sure Carl would come home with souvenirs, and probably a bellyache from too much ballpark junk food. Truth was they were the three most important people in his life, he'd never deny any of them the opportunity to share a little fun.

So when Beth agreed to give it another try he immediately asked, "If you're not busy this Saturday maybe we could go to lunch and an afternoon movie. Would that work for you?" There was that smile of his, and there were those smiling crystalline eyes, and that head tilt, she couldn't decide which was her favorite.

He was looking at her thinking she was the prettiest woman he'd ever known. Her beautiful white skin, and those big blue eyes, but the smile was what really got to him. When she smiled that smile he could swear her whole face lit up, even her eyes twinkled.

And she was such a sweet woman, you only had to chat with her a few minutes to know she was a truly nice person, she was good, genuine. She was everything a man could want, and that scared him.

He wasn't sure if he'd be able to ever fully commit to another woman. He'd been so invested in his life with Lori. He had firmly believed in the sanctity of marriage and family. He thought Lori felt the same. And when she had broken the vows she'd chosen to do that with Shane. That was salt in the wound. He and Shane had been best friends since middle school. Shane had been Rick's best man when he and Lori married. He'd been double-betrayed. It had taken a lot of therapy for him to get to the point of forgiving them both. But that didn't mean he felt like he could ever sign on for that level of commitment again.

Still, if a guy was going to pursue any kind of long term relationship, Beth seemed like the woman he'd want to trust with his heart.

"That sounds very nice Rick. Lunch is actually my favorite meal. Maybe it's my farm upbringing, but I've always preferred to eat my biggest meal midday. And a movie sounds wonderful; I don't even remember the last time I went to a movie. What a treat, thank you for asking." And it was there, the smile of all smiles.

"How about you pick the movie and I'll pick the restaurant, and I promise, no Sushi." And there was a little laugh to his smile.

He was just so nice, and she couldn't help it, she knew she was feeling too much way too soon, but she knew she was already wrapped up in him. She realized that was a big part of what had gone wrong the first date, she wanted a relationship with Rick Grimes. Maggie had been so right, she wanted that, was anxious for it, and she'd let things happen way too fast.

She'd gotten along just fine without a man in her life. She had a job she loved, an apartment that was just right, her music, and she was close by her family if she got lonely.

But something had happened when she met Rick Grimes, it was like a big flashing light alerted her, something was missing from her life, and that something was him.

He was everything she'd ever thought a man should be. He was honorable, kind, thoughtful, and in spite of what had happened, she knew he was a gentleman. He'd proved that. Of course, it didn't hurt a bit that all of that was wrapped up in such a handsome package, a package that included the best smile ever.

He picked her up promptly at 11:30, and it seemed he made it a point not to enter her small apartment, as if it was forbidden territory. Still, he smiled that sweet smile and said, "Hi Beth, are you ready for lunch?"

Oh she was ready, she had been on pins and needles, so anxious to see him, but she was also determined to look and act casual, "Hi Rick, yes, let me just grab my purse."

The restaurant had a diverse menu and she was happy to be able to order a Cobb Salad. Rick went for the bacon cheeseburger. There were no lemon drop martinis, or any other alcoholic beverages, they each had the sweet tea.

And they talked, soberly. He told her about his work, and the way he talked about it told her he was doing something he loved, something he found rewarding.

She told him about her love of music, how she enjoyed writing songs and singing them, "I seem to require a lot of creative outlets. The baking is very creative for me, and the writing and singing give my heart and soul a voice. Does that sound corny? It seems so true for me."

"No, not at all, and gee I'd love to hear you sing sometime Beth. Now I'm kind of imagining that voice. Um, my son has basketball practice on Tuesdays until seven, do you think maybe you and I could go to the park while he's there? You could play me a song or two. I'd have you back early of course, I have to pick up Carl."

"Sure, I'd like that. You know, I do sing at church on Sunday, you could bring your son to services tomorrow and hear me then, if you'd like." And she felt her cheeks turn bright pink.

The look on his face turned serious, and he knitted his brow, "Well that's very sweet of you Beth, I'm sure we'd enjoy that, but I don't know that I'm ready to have Carl meet you. That's a big step, I don't believe any of us are quite there yet." He was trying to smile reassuringly, but the atmosphere had definitely shifted, it had become a little uncomfortable.

Beth felt her heart rise in her throat. She understood the logic of that. He was right to protect his son, he couldn't just introduce him to every woman he dated, but logic didn't alter the fact that it hurt. Again she knew, she was ready for this relationship, but he was the more mature one, he was taking it slower. She was going to have to talk this over with Mama.

He switched topics in a hurry, "Did you have horses on the farm Beth? I always loved horseback riding." His smile was back, and although she couldn't help feeling that pang of hurt, she didn't want their second date to go awry.

"Oh yes, I love horses. I have a horse named Nellie. She's a very stubborn girl, in fact no one can ride her but me. She'll take a nip out of other people if she's given half a chance, and she's been known to throw a rider or two." And she couldn't help but laugh a little remembering Shawn coming home bruised, scuffed up, and madder than a hornet when Nellie bucked him off down by the lake.

"I can see why she'd prefer someone sweet and gentle like you riding her Beth."

"I'd be happy to take you to the farm sometime and we could ride, maybe when your son has other plans or something." She smiled and those pretty round cheeks flushed pink, and he felt like an asshole. He knew he was doing the right thing by Carl, but still, he didn't want her to somehow misunderstand.

* * *

He couldn't figure out why in the world she'd picked this action/adventure movie. It certainly didn't seem like her type of film, hell, it wasn't his type of film. But watching her try very hard not to watch it, while trying to pretend she was interested, was all the entertainment he needed.

After the movie, as they walked through the park, he couldn't help himself, he asked her, "What made you choose that particular movie Beth?"

"I thought it sounded like something you might like," she looked embarrassed.

"Beth, I asked you to choose the movie, something you might want to see. And just for the record, and at the risk of losing my 'man card', let me just tell you the way it is, I'm a Rom Com guy." They both had a laugh and it did help ease the tension that had started over lunch.

So what the hell, might as well bring that up again and see if the air could be cleared.

He stopped walking, and touched her lightly on the outer arm, she turned and looked at him, "I'm sorry it's just that, well Carl went through so much hurt and emotional upheaval when Lori died. For the past three years I've devoted myself to helping him, and me, deal with the loss and move on with life. Beth, you're the first woman I've dated since Lori passed. I don't have any idea how Carl will react to me dating, much less introducing him to a woman I'm dating. I feel like its best that, if I'm lucky enough to keep seeing you, if it does develop into something, then that's when we bring Carl into the picture. Does that make sense?"

It did make sense, she got it, and she knew her feelings were all about her and what she wanted, but she wasn't going to mess this up, not this time, "That makes perfect sense Rick. I admire you for considering your son's feelings and how he might be affected, I accept it completely. If the offer is still open, I'd love to play some music for you Tuesday."

* * *

After he dropped her off she headed right to the farm, she wanted to talk this over with Mama. After all Mama was widowed, and she had Shawn, when she and Daddy started seeing each other. She was sure she'd be able to help her better understand the situation, from Rick's perspective.

She told Mama everything except the part of the first date where it got physical, and the aftermath of that. No sir, Mama didn't need to know about all of that. Mama listened quietly and then took her daughter's hand, "I would say Rick sounds like a very loving and devoted father, doing the right thing by his son. And my sweet daughter, it may be hard for you to see, but he's protecting you as well. What if you developed feelings for Carl? You do have an abundance of maternal instinct, and then the relationship with you and Rick didn't turn out? You'd be sad about losing Rick and losing Carl. I think Rick has good instincts here. Let's see if a relationship develops, and if that relationship is serious and on firm ground." Mama hugged her close and Beth was so glad she'd talked to Mama.

* * *

After he'd dropped her off he did his Saturday chores, the shopping, the cleaning, the laundry, and the whole time he did those things all he thought about was her.

He hadn't even wanted to date anyone, but then he'd seen her in the bakery, and damn if he didn't want to give it a chance. He sure didn't want to just jump into a serious relationship, but fuck it, he felt the pull and he didn't know how long he could hold out.

It was way too much, way too fast, but damn, he wanted her in his life and there was just no point in denying it.

 **A/N To all you single parents, my hat is off to you. I thank all of you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'd appreciate hearing your comments. xo**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Thank you so much my Brick lovers! Shall we see how Beth and Rick are doing after that second date?  
**

They'd been seeing each other for two months. They managed to have an "official date" at least once a week, whether in the evening or during the day. Whenever it worked out that Carl had plans with friends, scout activities, or was spending time with Dale and Erma.

Rick couldn't help but worry that accommodating Carl's needs and schedule put Beth out; even though she assured him she didn't mind. She understood he had to put Carl's needs first, he was a young child. She respected Rick's parenting. But still, he couldn't help feeling guilty.

They'd also made time to have lunch together at least once a week. And every Tuesday while Carl was at basketball practice, they'd go for a walk or have coffee at the diner. Just little breakaways where they had time to talk and get to know each other.

The tough part was the tension between them. Born of trying so hard to take it slow, to do the right thing. The problem was there was just no denying the almost magnetic attraction they both felt. And there were many different types of attractions in play. It was emotional, the happiness they felt at just seeing each other, spending time together. There was a type of trust, feeling safe with sharing thoughts and feelings. There was the feeling of comfort, just feeling the ease and support of being together. And there was a strong and undeniable physical attraction. It was getting harder and harder for them to keep it to just kissing and some touching.

* * *

This Saturday night Carl was having a backyard sleepover with Duane Jones and Duane's dad, Morgan. The boys had plans to sleep in a tent in the backyard, and Morgan was letting them cook hot dogs and make s'mores over the fire pit in the yard. Rick and Morgan jokingly referred to it as the Great Suburban Camping Trip.

Since Carl would be well occupied for the evening, they'd agreed to take this opportunity for her to have dinner at his house. Rick was looking forward to showing off his place to her. He was proud of the home he'd made for himself and Carl, and he wanted her to love it as much as he did. He knew how serious his feelings were for her, so the way she felt about everything was important to him.

He'd sold the house he and Lori shared, but he'd waited until she's been gone for a year, he didn't want to disrupt Carl's life again too soon after Lori passed.

It was while he was packing up that house that he'd found a box of old photos she had stashed way back in one of her dresser drawers. He was shocked at the contents. There were photos of her and Shane together at all different times of their lives, starting when they were in High School.

There was one set of photos of them in a photo booth, probably taken at a carnival going through town. Judging by Shane's letterman jacket and Lori's hairstyle, they were in High School. In three of the photos they were kissing passionately. In the fourth he had his hand up her shirt, on her breast, and it didn't look as though she minded. There were others, many recent, and Rick felt betrayed all over again. Especially when he found the journal Lori kept.

He knew he shouldn't read it, but he couldn't stop himself. She'd started writing in it back in High School. It was all about her and Shane and how much she loved him, how much she wanted him and only him.

But Shane had a wandering eye and a strong libido. He'd first strayed with a cheerleader named Missy, and Lori was heartbroken and pissed off. That's when she'd made overtures to Rick.

He thought they'd fallen in love, but apparently that wasn't the case for her. He was just her revenge lover. The final crushing blow was when she'd written she only married Rick to get back at Shane for his ongoing carousing. She'd wanted to get pregnant by Rick just to show Shane she didn't need his love. She'd actually written that she'd chosen Rick because he was exactly what Shane wasn't. A responsible and trustworthy man who would be true to her, but was also boring as hell.

After looking at the photos and reading the journal, he'd called Dale and asked if Carl could stay the night, then he'd proceeded to get good and drunk. It had numbed him, but it didn't make the hurt and the terrible feeling of betrayal go away. That Monday he'd checked in with his counselor. The man had advised him to start meeting with a small support group, just over the county line. The group was all widows and widowers who found themselves in a situation similar to Rick's.

They met early mornings on Wednesday's and Saturday's, and Dale had stepped in and helped with Carl.

Initially it was just somehow comforting to know he wasn't the only person who'd ever been so used, so oblivious to what was going on. Such a fool. But once he'd really committed himself to working out his feelings, he'd been able to work through it. Even though he'd never really understand how Lori could do what she did, he had no choice but to forgive her. And the fact remained; Lori and Shane had paid for their mistake that day they'd left him heartbroken and gone for their ride.

For him, selling the "marital home" was an important part of moving on, of truly starting to live his own life.

* * *

A friend, and local Realtor called him one day about the house and suggested he have a look at it.

It was a style he'd never thought about, a cottage house. The large front and back yards were what sold him at first, they gave an almost country feel to this city house. The fact that it was the last house on a quiet dead end street added to the rural feeling. The house had stone and wood siding that added charm and appealed to Rick. There was a curved brick entryway, and even a brick driveway. The exterior colors were bright, and the small front porch with two rocking chairs gave it that undeniably homey touch.

He'd planted colorful flowers all along the entryway. Between the bright house colors and the colorful flowers, it was more color than Rick ever thought he'd want around a house, but he found it gave things a cheerful and peaceful kind of feel. The backyard had a couple of big trees, a nice lawn, shrubs, and he'd added more flowers. He enjoyed being out in that yard throwing the ball with Carl, or just relaxing with a beer after work.

Inside there was a comfortable living room, a pretty and old fashioned kitchen with built in breakfast nook, a small dining room, two bedrooms, a den, and two bathes. True to the cottage style, every room had built-ins. All of those built-ins provided a lot more storage than he and Carl would ever need.

Maybe the best part was the all season sun porch. Rick loved that room, it was quiet, peaceful and he made sure he and Carl spent no less than a half hour each evening out there reading. That often led to conversations with his son, about the books they were reading, school, sports. For Rick it didn't really make a difference what they talked about, the important thing was they talked.

What he was amazed by was the strong pull he felt to share all of this with Beth. It had only been two short months, and yet, he knew he wanted her in his life. She was everything he'd never had in a woman, and everything he wanted.

So even though he'd been so gun shy about getting into a relationship, he felt like he was ready to make a commitment to Beth. Maybe not marriage quite yet, but something.

xxxx

She was excited to finally see where he lived. He'd told her he wanted to fix her dinner, and she insisted she'd make the dessert.

He picked her up promptly at 4:00, he knew she liked to eat early, and he didn't want to rush straight into the meal.

She always looked so sweet, so pretty. The blond hair she couldn't quite seem to control was down tonight in waves of beautiful curls. He couldn't resist putting his hands to either side of her face, bringing her to him for a deep kiss, and running his fingers through that silky softness.

* * *

She'd resigned herself to living alone. She hadn't had good experiences with boys and men, and frankly, she was nervous around them and in some ways even fearful.

Then she'd started working at Sugar's Bakery and seen Rick Grimes. She'd known from that first day that he was something special, that if she was ever going to accept another date, it would be with him.

And that was just crazy she didn't even know him. But there was something in the eyes, something in the smile, something in the way he carried himself. She was smitten. And she acknowledged, at least to herself, her attraction had played a major role in why date one had gone haywire. She was so glad they'd worked through that, and that it was firmly where it belonged, in the past.

She so looked forward to their time together. She appreciated how he always worked hard at scheduling life so they could spend time alone every week. She was glad he took his parenting so seriously, even though she knew he worried about her feelings. His concern for Carl further proved to her what a good man Rick Grimes was.

Mama and Maggie had been very supportive and encouraging, but really she and Rick seemed to have a peaceful, calm and easy kind of relationship. There was no drama, and that's what Beth liked. They'd learned after that first date, and the movie mishap on date two, communication was the key.

Daddy was not as accepting as Mama, he had not given his approval to this relationship. It wasn't anything he had against Rick. She hadn't asked Rick to a family dinner yet, so they didn't really know him personally. Daddy's objection was that she was 22 and Rick had a 10 year old son. "You're way too young to think about taking on a responsibility like that Bethie. I'm not happy about it. The age difference between you and Rick, I can live with that. But the child Beth, I just don't want you tied down raising someone else's boy."

Mama had given him a righteous tongue lashing over that statement. But still, she knew Daddy wasn't happy. She was sure once he got to know Rick he'd feel differently. As soon as he felt comfortable introducing her to Carl, she planned to invite them both to the farm for Sunday dinner.

She didn't know if or when it would happen, but she knew, if Rick wanted to take this to the next level, she was ready to make that commitment to him.

xxxx

"Are you ready Beth?" When he smiled like that she was ready for practically anything.

"Yes, I'm ready, I'm so excited to finally see where you and Carl live. You'd think I was going to Disneyland!" She was smiling that way too, and he couldn't help but let out a soft laugh. "Well come on then Minnie, let's do this."

She was charmed by the place the minute he pulled up in that brick drive way. "Oh my gosh, it's so cheerful and inviting, I just love it."

That filled his heart with pride and he was so relieved. He'd wanted her to love it so much. "Let me help you out and we'll take the grand tour." He was beaming now as he held out his hand to help her from the truck.

"I'm 100% charmed Rick. It's lovely. The kitchen is absolutely perfect. What a great work space with all the counters, oh my gosh and the great built-ins, and the breakfast nook. It's everything a kitchen should be. Don't even get me started on that master bathroom. I'm so jealous of your claw foot tub, and an authentic one at that. That's a dream of mine. I suppose you just use the shower though, huh? You seem like a shower guy." She touched his arm and he immediately wrapped it around her waist.

"You're right, I am a shower guy, but I have to admit, when Carl wears me out at the park, I sometimes come home and soak in that tub." That's when he put both arms around her, kissed her deeply, then pulled back, hands to either side of her face. "I'd like you to meet Carl, would you be willing?"

She felt tears in her eyes, and fought letting them fall, "Of course I'm willing Rick, I've wanted to, I can't wait. You just tell me when and where!" And she surprised him when she put her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

He'd grilled them each a steak and there was a salad and baked potato. Simple and perfect. She'd made a small chocolate torte and he was immediately impressed. "Wow Beth, I've never known anyone who could cook like you."

"Well, I'm just an average cook when it comes to most foods, baking is really my best culinary skill." She smiled and he placed his hand on hers. "Everything you do is just right Beth."

He'd poured them each a glass of wine, adding some 7-up to Beth's, and they sat on the cozy sofa in the living room, he had an arm around her shoulder. They were talking about their week, and plans they had for the next day when suddenly he set his glass down and changed the topic completely. "I have such deep feelings for you Beth. It seems soon, it's only been a couple of months, but I know I want a deeper commitment with you. I want us to have an honest relationship. I want us to be open with each other. I want us to be solid." And he looked into her eyes with an intensity that surprised her.

"I want the same Rick." She said it and she meant it, but she felt that something else was coming, and she was right.

"I feel like I need to tell you about the past, it's part of why this is such a big deal for me, that I feel that I do trust you Beth, I trust you with my secrets and my heart. I never thought I'd ever trust another woman after what happened with Lori. I thought I'd live the rest of my life without even dating a woman. But now I know, there's someone I don't want to live without and that someone is you."

He told her about that last morning with Lori. He didn't tell her about the box with the photos and the journal, she didn't need all the sordid details. He just wanted her to know why trust and commitment were such an important issue for him, he wanted her to understand what a big deal it was that he trusted her completely, without hesitation.

She was shocked, but somehow maintained her composure, she couldn't believe someone would just throw a marriage away like that. Especially anyone lucky enough to have a husband like Rick Grimes. She had no idea what she was expected to say so instead of saying anything, she opted to put her hand on his cheek and kiss him.

That's when he pulled her into a passionate embrace and started to kiss her with undeniable heat, and she responded. This time when he unzipped her dress and put a hand to her breast and asked, "Is this okay Beth?" She said "Yes." They were caught up, his mouth went to her breast and there was no protest from her. She responded with soft sighs, moans, and it thrilled him when she whispered, "Oh Rick..."

He was completely aroused and when he slid his hand up her skirt, and rubbed a hand on her panties he felt the warmth and the dampness, but when he made a move to slip that hand in those panties, she pulled back, looked him in the eye and whispered, "Not yet Rick, I'm so sorry, please don't be angry, I'm just not quite ready for that yet."

"I'm disappointed, sadly disappointed, but I'm not angry. When we get to that place I want it to be because it's what you really want, not because you feel like it's what I want." And he put his arms around her and kissed her deeply. "I care about you Beth. I'm falling in love with you. I'm not going to push you."

She was stunned, he'd actually mentioned love. Yes, she felt the same, but she hadn't realized they were at the same place. She wasn't too stunned to tell him, "I'm falling too Rick, more and more every day."

* * *

He walked her to her door and saw her safely inside. They'd made plans for lunch on Monday, their walk Tuesday evening, but most importantly Saturday. They'd agreed that lunch with Carl, followed by a trip to the park, would be a good first step.

He put his arms around her, looked at her with his broad smile and those beautiful smiling eyes, that head slightly tilted to the side, he spoke softly, "It may be more than just falling Beth."

 **A/N That moved right along! But hey, when you feel it, you feel it. Next chapter Beth meets Carl, and Rick meets Hershel, hmmm. Thanks so much for reading, please review xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Thank you all so much! I appreciate your nice reviews/comments, and mostly just taking the time to read the story. Let's see how the first meeting between Carl and Beth goes...**

Seeing Rick early Monday mornings always started her week off right. Today though, well today he had Carl with him. Beth recognized him right away from pictures Rick had shown her.

He was a nice looking young boy, and obviously excited to be in the bakery. Rosita, being the smart ass that she could be, hollered to her, "Beth could you help the Sheriff? I have to get something in the back."

Beth knew better, there wasn't anything in the back, except the alley.

"Good morning Sheriff, and good morning to you too," She smiled at him and then the boy. She was trying to be cool, but she was sure it wasn't working. "What can I get you gentlemen today?"

"Beth Greene, I'd like you to meet my son, Carl Grimes," before she could speak the boy shyly held out his hand to shake, "It's nice to meet you Ms Greene." It was obvious he'd been well-schooled on how to behave.

"It's very nice to meet you Carl, and please call me Beth." Beth saw his cheeks turn pink, which was perfect, because she knew hers were too. They had at least one thing in common.

Rick smiled at her broadly and she returned that smile. She did wonder what he was up to, he hadn't told her he'd be bringing Carl in, she hadn't expected this at all.

"I'd forgotten Carl has a dental appointment this morning, I thought I'd get him something nice and sugary so the dentist could earn his money," He smiled at his joke, "I'll have my usual Beth, thank you. Carl, how about you?"

"May I please have one of those giant cinnamon rolls and a cup of hot chocolate?" He looked at her shyly. He was just so sweet and well-mannered.

"That sounds delicious Carl, and I just got those cinnamon rolls done 20 minutes ago, they're nice and fresh, just for you." She smiled at him and then asked Rick. "Do you want to eat these here? I see the little table in the corner is available."

"I think that's a great idea Beth, thank you. You probably just saved me a major car clean-up." She wished he wouldn't smile like that it got her so distracted. Oh not really, she could look at that smile everyday forever.

She brought their pastries and drinks to the table and Rick spoke, "Thanks Beth, this is great." Carl quickly added, "Thank you."

Then just like it was not one of the biggest deals of her life, Rick casually said to the boy, "Son, Beth is going to have lunch with you and I this Saturday. Won't that be nice?"

Carl was so interested in the cinnamon roll and hot chocolate, Beth doubted he knew she was still standing there, "Yeah, sure that sounds great."

Rick smiled and shrugged his shoulders and she just smiled back. She looked forward to asking him what this little "pre introduction" was all about.

She didn't have to wait long. He came back by the bakery at lunch and asked her if she could get away for a few minutes. They sat in his car and he immediately began to explain, "I'm sorry Beth, I swear I didn't mean to blindside you that way. I really had forgotten about him having a dentist appointment this morning, lucky he reminded me. Then while I was getting my shoes on he announced, 'Dad, I know you go to the bakery every morning, I think it's only fair if you take me today, I never get to go.' What could I tell him, 'No my lady friend works there and you don't get to meet her until Saturday'? Anyway Beth, I'm so sorry, are you mad?" He took her hand and was relieved she didn't pull away.

She took a deep breath, "No I understand now, I just for the life of me couldn't figure out what you were doing, I couldn't imagine you bringing him by without giving me some sort of warning."

He looked guilty as he pursed his lips and nodded his head, and she continued, "But I thought he was just so sweet, and oh my he's as handsome as his Daddy."

He had a relieved smile when he told her, "Well the feeling must be mutual. He told me you're very pretty and the best cook he knows. Then he asked me why you were going to lunch with us. It seemed like the perfect opening so I told him we'd been dating. Guess what he said?"

She gave a nervous laugh, "I have no idea, tell me."

"He told me, 'Well that's good Dad you need a girlfriend, especially one who can cook.'" And now they both laughed.

"Now that I've recovered from the surprise of it all, I'm glad this happened Rick. It's a nice icebreaker, that should help make lunch less awkward. I do have something I want to talk to you about too."

"Sure, what?" He was just happy she wasn't angry.

"Well, after Carl and I see each other a few more times, and hopefully become friends, do you think you two could come out to the farm sometime and meet my family? We all have dinner together every Sunday." He could tell how nervous she was.

"Sure Beth, I'd be honored to meet your family, and I think Carl would love the chance to visit a farm." He actually felt uncomfortable as hell about meeting them, but he didn't feel the need to share that honesty with her. He knew as serious as he felt about her he had to meet them. It was just that, well shit, she was so young, he had 12 years on her, he was a damn cradle robber. And then there was Carl. He loved Carl more than anything, but he could see how the parents of a 22 year old woman might be hesitant about their daughter dating an older man with a child. Still he knew it was the right thing to do, and if he wanted this thing with her to be long term, he had to make the commitment and the effort.

* * *

They went for their Tuesday walk and were holding hands as they strolled through the park. He mentioned that Dale and Erma had asked to have Carl spend the night Saturday, "They get a little lonely, you know just the two of them. Carl is like the grandchild they'll never have, and they're like the grandparents he doesn't have. It's tough for me to ever say no to Carl spending time with them."

"I think that's so nice Rick, it seems like a good thing for everyone involved. You and Carl are very lucky to have them, and they're very lucky to have you two."

"I was wondering, since Carl's going to be occupied, if you'd like to go out Saturday evening? There's a guy singing at the West Room, he's pretty good." He gave her a hopeful smile. Damn, she was like a drug, the more time he spent with her, the more time he wanted to spend with her.

"That would be nice Rick, I'll look forward to it." She always got so shy when he asked her out, you'd think it was the first time. He found it charming, but then he found everything about her charming.

* * *

Now that Carl had met Beth, Rick had been very open with him about the situation. He didn't think it was fair or particularly wise to hold back. He'd told him how much he cared for Beth and that he really wanted her in their lives. He was happy to see that Carl seemed nonchalant about the whole thing, but still Rick felt the need to continue explaining himself. This was all new territory for him and he hadn't been sure exactly how to handle it. Finally Carl looked at him, in that semi-disgusted preteen way, and said, "Geez okay Dad I get it. Don't you think I know about dating and stuff? Half my friends' parents are either divorced and dating, or divorced and married again. I was starting to think you were a weirdo or something, you never go out with anyone. I'm glad you picked a nice girl, and she's pretty. Now let's go get her so we can eat, I'm starving." What could Rick do but smile and nod?

They pulled up in front of Beth's building and went to her apartment. She handed Carl a pink bakery box and said, "I baked these just for you Carl, mini cinnamon rolls, I hope you enjoy them."

"Wow, thanks Beth! Dad can I have one now?"

"Not until you eat your lunch, and can I tell you both that I'm pretty jealous right now? Beth when was the last time you presented me with a box of delicious baked goods? Oh that's right, never." He was trying to act so serious, so hurt, but he wasn't fooling anyone.

He and Beth had agreed they'd have Carl pick the restaurant, and she was surprised he chose Chinese food. It just didn't seem like something a young boy would pick, she'd expected burgers and milkshakes.

All week she'd thought a lot about what she'd talk to Carl about. She wanted to engage him in conversation, but she didn't want to just ask a lot of questions, seem like she was grilling him. Well she shouldn't have worried, Carl was the one with the questions.

Mostly he questioned her about the farm, especially the animals. By the time they got to the fortune cookies they'd talked about cows, horses, chickens and goats. That's when he surprised her and Rick, "Gosh I sure would like to see all those animals. Do you think my Dad could bring me over sometime?"

"I'd love that Carl, and if your Dad says it's okay, maybe I could saddle up some horses and we could take a little ride, would you like that?"

"Please Dad, PLEASE can we? That would be so much fun! C'mon Dad!" He was tugging at Rick's shirt and all Rick could do was laugh, "Gee, I don't know Carl, you don't seem that interested."

* * *

Beth was all smiles getting ready for her evening with Rick, the day had gone so well. Carl was so easy to get along with, it seemed like they'd known each other all along.

Rick was there promptly at seven to pick her up. When she opened the door he stepped in, took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. "Wow Beth, just wow. I couldn't have asked for this day to go any better. I'd say both the Grimes men are stuck on you." He smiled broadly and kissed her again.

"Well I'm pretty crazy about the Grimes men. Carl is a sweetheart Rick. I couldn't believe how he wanted to chat about the farm and the animals, and he knew just the right questions to ask. I enjoyed spending the day with both of you, a lot."

Rick had reserved a small table at the West Room and it was already crowded. The singer was wonderful. He had a mixed bag of music he performed, a little blues, a little jazz, a little country, it was quite the repertoire.

Rick had just ordered a beer for himself and a wine spritzer for her when none other than Daryl Dixon came up to their table. He had a beer in his hand and an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "Hey Sheriff, oh and hey to you, it's Beth isn't it? How ya been?" Beth felt her face flush.

Rick looked between them, wondering how they knew each other. Maybe Daryl stopped by the bakery from time to time, but that didn't seem likely. She answered, "I've been fine and thank you again for what you did, that was very nice of you."

"Yeah well, that wasn't right girl, n he don't work for me no more. I had nuthin' but trouble with that guy. Sorry ya got mixed up in that. So now Rick, when you n Carl gonna be ready ta get out n shoot the bow a little? Can ya get together tomorrow after yer pancakes?" Daryl clapped him on the back, but Rick was caught up in wondering what the hell Beth and Daryl were talking about.

"Um, oh yeah sure, we'll be ready by noon, we can take my truck. Want us to stop by the cabin and pick you up?" Rick was trying to stay focused, not think about what was going on with her.

"Yeah, sounds good. Merle's in town n we been drinkin' all day. I plan on havin' a helluva hangover tomorrow. I might be able ta sleep it off by noon." He smiled a sort of half smile, looked over at her and said, "Nice ta see ya again." Then drifted back up to the bar where he joined a loud man in an unbuttoned shirt and a wife beater t-shirt underneath. The man appeared to be several years older than Daryl and far more boisterous. That must be Merle.

By the time they got back to her house his curiosity had finally gotten the best of him. They were sitting in the cozy little chairs, he was holding her hand and he asked her, "So Beth, how do you know Daryl Dixon?"

He saw the color come up from her neck all the way to her hairline. He thought he saw tears in her eyes and he squeezed her hand, "I'm sorry it's not really any of my business, you don't have to tell me. I was just curious."

"It's okay, it's not really a secret or anything it's just not a very nice story." And as embarrassing as it was she told him about dating Zach, the things he'd said about her when it was over, and how Daryl had made him stop.

Rick would have liked to find this Zach guy and knock him on his ass, but he'd probably left town by now. "I'm sorry Beth, some guys are just jerks, that's the truth. I'm glad Daryl took care of things."

"How do you know Daryl?" She was a little curious herself.

"We went to school together. I guess I've known Daryl and his brother Merle pretty much my whole life. Daryl's one of very few people I call a friend. I always knew he was a good guy, and what you told me put a period on that."

Then he stood, took her hand and gently pulled her up from her chair. He put his hands to either side of her face and started playing his fingers in her curls. "I can't figure out why I'm talking about Daryl when I could be kissing you."

He kissed her with passion, and she returned that kiss in kind.

 **A/N I'd say it went well, I wonder how things will go at the farm. Thanks so much for reading, please leave a review/comment. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Thank you all for taking the time to read this story and for your kind words. I'm all about the Christmas love this week!**

One Month Later

 _Rick_

Once Carl and Beth had met it just opened up so many more opportunities for me to spend time with her. When I was keeping the relationship a secret from Carl it was almost like we were teenagers trying to sneak out.

Now I see clearly it's those simple everyday things in life that really do make a difference, like she started to attend Carl's athletic events with me. I enjoy having her there so much, cheering along with me and seeing how much she cares about Carl. After all, I guess he and I are what some folks call a package deal. That doesn't seem to bother her at all.

We all have dinner together at least once a week at my place, and all three of us cook it. That was Beth's idea. At first I wasn't sure how that was going to work out but it's been great. All three of us have a lot of fun just being together, talking about our day and goofing around. And she doesn't get all pissed off and stressed out when Carl or I screw something up, she just smiles at me and says, "You're the one who'll have to try and fix that." Last week Carl messed up so bad I had to call and order a pizza. In his defense, powdered sugar and flour do look a lot alike.

Anyway, all these little things, it's what being a family should be like I suppose. It's not how it was with me and Lori, this is much more like people caring and sharing. And as much as the idea of trying to be a family with someone used to scare me, I'm finding myself embracing it. Well if that family is Beth, Carl and me.

But shit, who knows how tomorrow will go? Carl and I will be making our first trip to the farm. Something tells me the old man isn't going to go easy on me. She's told me he's a little apprehensive about the fact I have a 10 year old son. I don't blame him, shit she's 22. But dammit, I'm willing to fight for this. Fight for her.

Christmas is only a month away and if things continue to go as well as they have been, and I get her father's blessing, I plan to give her a ring on Christmas and ask her to marry me. I never thought I'd ever say those words, but I know I love her and I know I want her in my life, and in Carl's life. All I can do is hope things go well.

xxxx

He and Carl decided if they were going to the farm for Sunday dinner, to be eaten at 1:00, they'd have their pancakes before church and even then go easy. And they were taking Beth with them, a first. What pleased Rick so much was that Carl had been the one to suggest they ask her.

They arrived at the farm at 11:30, Rick couldn't deny his stomach had a couple of knots. Carl on the other hand was having a very tough time containing his excitement.

Beth had told him Maggie and Glenn would be there, and he'd been real damn happy about that. Not only was he happy not everyone would be a stranger, but he liked them both and maybe they'd be a buffer.

Beth introduced him and Carl to her parents, her brother Shawn and Shawn's wife Amy. Everyone seemed happy and friendly and then her Daddy said, "Shawn why don't you and Beth show Carl around the farm. Rick and I are going to have a little chat, get to know each other." Well shit, that didn't take long. He took a quick glance at Beth, she looked nervous and those pretty little cheeks were bright pink.

Her Daddy was very cordial, inviting Rick to step in his office and asking if he'd like coffee or ice tea, which Rick declined.

The older man got right down to business, "Rick I'm sure my daughter has probably told you I have some reservations about this relationship you have with her. I'd like to share my concerns with you man to man, so you know exactly what those hesitations are."

"Certainly Mr. Greene, I respect the fact that as Beth's father you may have doubts or objections. I'm happy to respond to any of your questions or concerns." He was sure he sounded just like he did when he had to testify in court.

"Please call me Hershel. Now Rick, tell me how old are you?"

Well shit, Rick knew that was coming, "Well sir, sorry, Hershel, I'm 12 years older than Beth, 34. I realize that's a substantial age difference and I worried about it myself in the beginning."

"I'm not that concerned with the age difference, I'm nearly 20 years older than Beth's Mother. What concerns me more is that you have 10 year old son and Beth is only 22. How do you feel about that?"

"I had some concerns when Beth and I first started dating, both for Beth and my son. I didn't introduce Beth and Carl until she and I had been dating for just over two months. When I felt that your daughter and I were developing serious feelings for each other, I wanted them to meet. I'm happy to say they get along great."

"And that all sounds nice Rick but where my concern comes in is, my daughter is 22 that's awfully young to be tasked with raising someone elses' 10 year old child."

That hit a nerve. Rick was trying to control his temper, he told himself to just calmly state his intent. But feelings are feelings and they won't be denied. Still, this was so important. A lot was riding on her Daddy's acceptance of his relationship with her. "With all due respect Hershel I'm going to be real honest with you and tell you I resent the hell out of that. I've been raising Carl for 10 years, the last three years I've done it alone and I was fully prepared to, and in fact planned on, continuing to raise Carl alone. I'm not looking for someone else to raise my son. I certainly wouldn't ask Beth to take on any of the responsibilities of parenting unless we get married, and then it's still her choice. And if we do marry and she makes that choice, then of course I would expect Carl to show her the same deference I expect him to show me. It doesn't mean I'd expect her to raise him. I'm sure as hell not the kind of person who'd enter into a relationship so I could shirk my responsibilities."

"I'm sorry if I offended you Rick but as the involved father you are, I'm sure you understand that my first responsibility is to protect my child. What you've said makes me feel much better about the situation. Do you think we could start again? Maybe you can tell me about yourself and Carl."

"That sounds real good to me Hershel, I'm happy to tell you anything you'd like to know."

As it turned out he and Hershel had a good talk, and dinner was delicious and filled with lively conversation, thanks mainly to Maggie and Shawn's constant banter.

Finally the three of them got to spend time alone together.

They'd saddled up the horses and gone for a ride around the farm, down by the river. It was beautiful and she looked radiant in the setting. He fell even harder for his country girl.

Now that he'd finally met her family and things had turned out far better than he'd hoped, he felt ready. Logically he'd say they hadn't been together long enough, hadn't even known each other long enough. But what the hell did logic have to do with love? He wanted her, there wasn't a bit of doubt in his mind. His son was crazy about her, so he had no guilt about Carl.

Now he just had to hope her feelings for him were as serious as his were for her. He was pretty sure they were, but damn he still had that little seed of doubt.

He made a decision.

He talked to Dale and Erma and made arrangements for Carl to spend the night with them Saturday. Then He called her and asked her if she'd have dinner with him Saturday at his place and she'd accepted. If things went how he hoped they would, he'd put his plan into motion.

Beth

It's been so wonderful getting to know Carl. He's such a good boy, but besides that he's fun and funny just full of personality and great to be around. Rick's done a wonderful job of raising him. You just have to see the two of them together to see what a special relationship they have.

It makes me feel even more strongly about Rick, it's a testament to what a good man he is. I'd started to think there weren't any good men, in fact I'd simply given up on the idea of men altogether. I'm so happy Rick's addicted to blueberry muffins so I got the chance to see, there's definitely at least one good man left in the world. I'd like to think he's mine, but he hasn't quite said those three words yet, well I haven't either. I'm hoping he'll say them first because the minute he does, he's going to know exactly how I feel.

Things seemed to go really well at Mama and Daddy's. I'd been so worried and nervous about that. I knew Daddy was going to ask him about Carl. But as it turned out it seemed Daddy liked Carl a lot, he even made plans to take him fishing. And I was very relieved at dinner to see Daddy treating Rick with kindness and respect.

My favorite part of the day was saddling up the horses and taking Rick and Carl for a ride along the river. It was the perfect day for it, a bit chilly but the sun was out, the wind was calm and it felt so good to be just the three of us sharing an experience.

I was so happy when we were leaving the farm and Mama and Daddy said they'd really like for Rick and Carl to come to Sunday dinner every week. Carl was practically jumping up and down and Rick, always so good with words, smiled and said, "We'd be honored, thank you for including us." I nearly sighed.

I know it's soon and for a girl who'd decided to forgo the whole "man thing," it seems crazy. But there's just no denying where my heart is, it's with Rick and Carl.

Saturday Night

He got to Dale and Erma's at three. He wanted to visit with them before picking up Beth. He asked to speak with Dale for just a few minutes and Erma just smiled and said, "Carl will you come with me? I need a strong young man to help me get the chicken in the oven and peel some carrots."

"So what's on your mind Sheriff, wait, wait, let me guess, could it be a pretty young blond?" Dale winked.

"You know it. She's on my mind all the time. I'm going to tell her I love her tonight and if she feels the same about me, and if she's willing to take on a man and his son, I'm planning to give her a ring and ask her to marry me Christmas morning. "

"I hope it all works out the way you want it to Rick. I've known since the day after that disastrous first date, when you came to ask my advice, you're smitten son. Carl has mentioned Beth to Erma and I quite a few times, I'm starting to think he's smitten too." The older man chuckled.

"I've thought the very same thing, I've got competition. On a serious note I'd like your opinion on a couple of things. First of all I'm worried maybe I'm moving too fast, it hasn't been that long but damn, I've never been so sure about my feelings for anyone. I just have an overpowering sense that she's the one. I know it sounds corny but it's like we were meant to be."

"Well that does sound corny and it also happens to be the way I feel about Erma. I'd known her a month when I proposed. She looked at me and said, 'You're crazy we barely know each other, but yes.' So apparently son, we're the kind of fellas, and Erma's the kind of gal, who throw caution to the wind and just follow our hearts."

Rick smiled, "Dale I had no idea you were such a wild man. I've never been the type of person to throw caution to the wind, shit I'm just the opposite of that. I'm always methodical in everything I do. If anything I err on the side of overthinking. But with Beth, it's like I've lost all my discipline and logic, I'm just going for it."

"But I do have that other question, or concern I guess is more accurate. What about Carl? Do you think I ought to talk to him beforehand or let it be a surprise to him too? I've lost a little sleep over that one."

"You can think about it all you want but I know what I'd do. I'd take the boy in my confidence ask him how he feels about things, let him be a part of this. His life is going to be greatly impacted when he suddenly has a stepmom. She won't be living in some other place; just visiting once in a while, she'll be part of his everyday life. I'd discuss that with him. I think he'll be far more accepting of everything if he feels like he was part of the decision. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah that makes perfect sense. Thanks my friend. I'm starting to feel pretty good about everything. I can't wait to see her tonight."

* * *

He picked her up promptly at five. Every time he saw her she took his breath away. It wasn't just how pretty she was it was more like her sweet spirit just glowed. "Hey Sweetie are you ready?"

Those cheeks just pinked right up, "Yes I'm excited to see what you've cooked." And there was that beautiful smile.

He'd outdone himself, salad, lasagna, garlic bread and a nice red wine. He knew she hadn't fully developed a taste for wine, so he always added just a little 7-Up to hers. "Rick this is delicious, I can't tell you how impressed I am. Thank you for going to all of this trouble."

She insisted on helping with the dishes, and when they did the job together it somehow managed to seem less like work and more like the social hour.

They started toward the living room, but he stopped abruptly and took her in his arms, he looked in her eyes, moved a hand to the back of her head and brought her in for a deep and passionate kiss. He just couldn't wait any longer, he had to tell her. "I love you Beth, I've known it for a while now. You're my everything."

She had tears in her eyes as she put her arms around his waist and held him tightly, "Oh Rick I love you too."

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the farm the next morning, he asked to speak to her father in private. "Hershel I'm in love with your daughter, she means the world to me. She's told me she loves me too. I know a man with a child wouldn't be your first choice for your daughter, but I promise you I will always have Beth's best interests at heart. With your blessing I'd like to ask her to marry me."

Hershel looked at him thoughtfully, "I appreciate you coming to me Rick, I don't imagine most fellas ask for the Daddy's blessing these days. I did have concerns but after our talk, and then the hell I got from my wife, I've seen the light. I think Carl's a fine young man, and watching him and Beth together I could see they had great rapport. If my daughter wants this I'm not going to stand in the way. You have my blessing."

They shook hands and Rick was beaming, "Thank you sir. I promise I'll do right by her. I'm going to ask her Christmas morning, so please don't spill the beans."

That afternoon, after they'd dropped Beth off at home, he told Carl his plans and he was thrilled to see how happy Carl was.

Monday morning after his blueberry muffin and coffee, he called the office and let them know he'd be in a little late, that he had some personal business he needed to tend to. He headed to the little jewelry store on Main St.

He found the perfect ring for her. It was Victorian styling in white gold with a simple matching wedding band. A beautiful old fashion ring for a beautiful old fashion girl.

Christmas

They'd stopped by Dale and Erma's place early on Christmas Eve, and enjoyed the company along with one too many Christmas cookies and a cup of Egg Nog.

From there they'd gone to the farm to spend some time with her Mama and Daddy. Her Daddy almost made him laugh out loud as they were leaving. He'd shaken Rick's hand smiled and said, "Good luck son."

When they got to the car Beth couldn't help but ask what that was all about. Rick knew how to cover, "Oh he knows I'm a little nervous you may not like the gift I got you."

"That's silly, I'm sure I'm going to love anything you give me."

Carl was in the backseat staring out the side window and hoping she did.

She'd agreed to spend the night so they could all be together Christmas morning. He'd be bunking in Carl's room, and she'd be taking the master. "Can I use that beautiful bathtub Rick?"

He'd given her that smile and cocked his head, "Of course you can Sweetie, enjoy it." Great, now he had to try and sleep thinking about her in that bathtub, without him.

She woke just before six, that was sleeping in for a baker. She smelled the coffee and followed her nose to the kitchen. He was sitting at the table with his coffee, and he stood and smiled as she walked in the room, "Merry Christmas Sweetie, how'd you sleep?" He had his hands at her waist.

"Merry Christmas to you Rick, I slept great. That's a very comfortable bed. I hope you slept okay in Carl's room." Ah, there was the shy smile, he loved that one.

"Oh it was just fine, no problem at all." He had a kink in his back and he was certain Carl had kicked him no less than 30 times. But he didn't care, it was Christmas morning and it might be the start of a whole new life for all three of them.

He couldn't resist giving her a morning kiss and he smiled broadly when she said, "That's our first Christmas kiss Rick, I'm going to remember it always."

He poured her a cup of coffee and they went to the living room to wait for Carl. They didn't wait long.

Rick had gotten Carl a new baseball mitt and a pair of cleats. He also got a new video game cartridge and football jersey.

Beth gave him three tickets to an Atlanta Braves baseball game, opening day. "Wow Beth thanks so much I've never been to opening day, I hope it's a school day." Rick was smiling at her wondering how she would think of that.

"It's really quite a selfish present Carl. I've never been to a baseball game and I was hoping you and your Dad would take me." They all had a good laugh on that.

Carl gave her a little dish he'd made in his art class and she got tears in her eyes. "This is so special Carl, something you made just for me. Thank you so much, I love it."

She'd been baffled as to what to get Rick. She'd finally decided on two things. She had a photo of them Maggie had taken, and she had it mounted on an 8X10 canvas and framed. He said he loved it, and she was pretty sure he did. She also gave him a fancy buckle for his duty belt that said, "Sheriff King County, GA."

Finally it was time. She was sitting on the couch and he had the ring in his pocket. Carl was sitting cross legged on the floor by the tree watching in anticipation. Rick got down on one knee in front of her, "Beth Greene I love you so much. I want to prove my love to you every day, care for you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He took the small box from his pocket, took out the ring and held it up to her, "Will you marry me Beth?"

Her heart was pounding and she felt the tears in her eyes. She wasn't sure she'd be able to speak, she smiled and managed to get out a, "Yes!"

 **A/N I told you, I'm all about the Christmas love this week. I wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and a Blessed New Year. Thank you for reading, please review xo**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I hope you all had a lovely Christmas! I thank all of you so much for reading, following, favorite - ing, and commenting, you're the best!**

He asked her when she'd like to have the wedding and she'd told him she didn't want to wait, that she was anxious to be Mrs. Grimes. That sounded perfect to him and Carl both.

They'd talked about trying to put it together in just a couple of weeks, it wasn't like they wanted a big affair. She just wanted her family, Rosita and Rosita's boyfriend Abraham there. Rick just wanted Dale and Erma, Morgan and his son Duane, and Daryl.

They'd agreed that having a small ceremony and lunch at the farm would be perfect. Dale and Erma could watch Carl for a few days, and they'd take a short honeymoon trip.

It all sounded perfect, they were in complete agreement.

Then something big suddenly occurred to her. While Carl was on the phone telling Duane everything he'd gotten for Christmas, she quietly told him, "I guess we should have settled something before I said yes. Before we made plans." He felt his heart fill with dread. "I always wanted to be a mother, and being a stepmom to Carl would be wonderful, he's such a good boy, and he's nice and kind, just like his Daddy. I know you know I love him. But I'd like to have a baby Rick. I always wanted to be a Mom."

He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him, why the hell hadn't he thought of that? She was 22 years old of course she'd probably want a baby. Damn, could he do the baby years again? Could he take yet another huge leap of faith? He loved her, he wanted to marry her and yeah, he could see them raising a child together. But was that what he wanted?

She smiled and said, "I'd like to get pregnant right away Rick. I want to have your baby, our baby."

Shit, what was the old saying? "No time like the present." She was right, they should have talked about these things before they decided to get married. And damn, he loved her, he wanted to marry her, he wanted to give her whatever the hell she wanted, but a baby. He just wasn't sure.

"Sweetie, I had no idea you were so anxious to be a Mom. I think you know by now I'd do anything to make you happy. But we're talking about bringing a new life into the world, I'm not sure how I feel about that. I have to give this some thought."

She felt her heart break, "If it's not what you want too then it can't work. I wouldn't want you agreeing to something because you think it will make me happy, I won't be happy if you're not happy." He saw her eyes were glistening but tears didn't fall.

"Sweetie I'm just, well you caught me off guard. I'm confused and I need time to think about this. I hadn't really given having another child a thought. Carl is 10 years old and I've done the baby thing. All I thought about was marrying the most wonderful woman I know." He wanted to be a family, he wanted that lifestyle with her. But he'd thought of that as being him, her, Carl, he hadn't thought about another child. He'd been stupid, he realized that.

"I think while I'm still somewhat in control of my emotions you should give me a ride home." He didn't know what to say so he just nodded. They agreed to wait before saying anything to Carl.

"Carl get off the phone now we need to get Beth home."

He walked her to the door and she said, "I think you'd better take this." And she'd handed him that ring back, his heart broke into a million pieces.

He gave her a quick hug, "I love you Beth, please let me just try to work this out." She squeezed his arm, walked in the apartment and shut the door. That's when she gave into it, she lay down on the bed and cried for a good 10 minutes, then she called Maggie.

"Do I still have wine there?" Her sister asked. "Yes Maggie, there's three bottles."

"Okay good. I'll be there in twenty."

* * *

Rick drove right to Dale and Erma's. They took one look at him and they knew something had gone wrong. Erma smiled sweetly, "Carl I have quite the craving for some chocolate pudding, what do you say we make some?"

They went in Dale's office and Dale did something he didn't often do, he got a bottle of whiskey from the big file cabinet behind his desk and poured them each a shot. "Alright sheriff, what the hell happened?"

Rick told him the whole story, Christmas morning, the proposal, the acceptance and then the ax that fell. He told Dale he'd just taken her home and she'd given him back the ring.

They sat quietly for a few moments and then Dale spoke, "I'm a little puzzled Rick. She's a lovely woman, she's always so kind and she seems like such a gentle soul. She loves Carl enough to be willing to help raise him, and you enough to be willing to marry you. Obviously you love her or you wouldn't have asked her to marry you. And you love being a Dad, you're a terrific father. You and Carl have a bond that most fathers only wish they could have with their sons. So why is it you're so opposed to having a child with this woman?"

Rick pursed his lips and thought about his answer, "I grew up like most people, thinking someday I'd meet someone, fall in love, get married have a couple of kids and it's happily ever after. Shit, it sure as hell didn't work out that way for me. I ended up raising Carl alone even when Lori was alive. That's not fair to a child, it's like having half a family life. I don't want to sign up some new innocent child for the same thing."

Dale was a little dumbfounded, "So you're going to project everything that happened with Lori onto Beth, is that it? Lori was a bad Mother and a terrible wife, so Beth will be too? She'll give birth to a child and then hand it to you, tell you to raise that child alone, she's going to be busy making love to some other man. Is that what you're thinking? Because if it is, you never should have asked that sweet young woman to marry you in the first place, she deserves a whole lot better than that."

Rick had been hit with an ugly reality. Dale was right. He hadn't been fair to Beth. He didn't deserve her. She deserved a husband who wasn't going to be looking at her for the rest of her life just waiting for her to fuck up like his first wife had. And he told Dale that.

"I'd say it wouldn't be a bad idea for you to talk to that counselor again Rick. If you somehow straighten this out with Beth, you need to go into the future with her loving her and expecting the best. Not loving her and expecting the worst."

* * *

"Wine first Bethie, then you tell me everything. I'll pour while you blow your nose." Maggie always liked to get right down to business.

And Beth told her everything, the lovely Christmas Eve, the wonderful Christmas morning, the engagement, the happiness and anticipation of the wedding plans, and then everything getting turned completely upside down. By the time she was done sharing, crying and repeatedly blowing her nose, Maggie was on her second glass of wine.

She took a deep breath, "You know Glenn and I have had the baby discussion a few times. Rick's right, it's a huge step. You are bringing another life into the world, one you're a 100% responsible for. That kind of decision deserves some thought. And talk about catching the guy completely off guard, sheesh. I know Rick well enough to know he's a very responsible guy, and he's doing the right thing saying he needs time to think about this. Give him time. And Beth you have to be honest with yourself, you need to ask yourself if you can just give him and Carl up, walk away. Or can you chose them and give up your dream of being a Mom? It seems to me you and Rick both have a lot to think about."

Beth's crying had quieted and she nodded, "You're right Maggie. I know I love Rick and I love Carl, but I do want a child. I'm going to have to really think about which dream I'm willing to walk away from."

Maggie gave her sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Maybe you won't have to walkaway from either. You and Rick are in love, maybe you guys can work this out. Now I'd better call my loving husband for a ride home, let's see, that'll give me just enough time to have another glass of wine."

Maggie hadn't been gone 10 minutes when there was a knock on her door. She just assumed Maggie had forgotten something and she opened it without thinking, certainly not expecting to see Rick.

"I knew I wouldn't sleep if we didn't talk Beth. Carl is hanging out at Dale and Erma's for a little while. May I come in?"

She was thinking, oh my god I'm a complete mess, red puffy face, swollen red eyes, and my clothes are a rumbled mess. But she was so happy to see him, she held the door open wider to let him in.

The first thing he did was take her in his arms and she didn't fight it. They held onto each other for a few minutes. They were both emotional and working hard to maintain their composure.

He pulled back just enough to put his palms to her cheeks and look into those beautiful eyes, "I'm so sorry Beth, this is on me. I screwed up. I should have thought about the fact you might want to have children. You deserve to have your happiness. And Sweetie I just had a big fat reality check. I know now I'm still carrying around some baggage, and I think I am projecting what went wrong in the past onto you. Not only is that not fair to you, it's going to cause problems with us. I need to work this out, do you think you can be patient, wait for me while I do?"

She looked into his eyes, and she knew she loved him, knew she didn't want to live without this wonderful man in her life. Maggie was right, he was so responsible. If he was willing to work on this, go into counseling, then she was willing to wait and hope for the best.

"You're more than worth the wait Rick, I love you and I want this to work so much. I'm going to talk to someone too."

She didn't pull away when he made a move to kiss her, in fact it was intimate and it seemed somehow more special than ever. They knew there were issues, and they were both willing to work on correcting those issues.

 **Two Months Later**

He'd started seeing his old counselor regularly and he'd started back with his group. It was no fun to face his issues, to bring up all that bullshit that had happened with Lori, for what seemed like the millionth time. But it would be worth it if he could finally put the past behind him, really give himself fully to Beth, and really have that family life he'd wanted for so long. So he worked at it like his entire future depended on it, because it did.

They hadn't told Carl everything, just that they'd decided to postpone the wedding so they'd have more time to plan. If later he had to tell his son there was never going to be a wedding, well he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

* * *

One month in they were having Sunday dinner at the farm and her Daddy asked him to go for a walk. "Son I'm going to tell you a little story. It might help you in your decision making and it might not, but I'm going to throw it out there for you."

"I was nearly 10 years older than you are when I married Beth's Mama. I had my daughter Maggie, and Annette had Shawn. That seemed like enough to me, I had no desire for more children. But my beautiful wife, let's just say she had different plans. And as sweet and pretty as she is the woman can be a force. I finally gave in and two years after we married Beth was born. I fell in love with that little girl, we all did. She's been a blessing in our lives, and every day since she was born I've thanked God I gave into what my wife wanted. I can't imagine what life would be like without Beth. Sometimes we just don't know what's best. But that's my story, and you certainly have to follow your own heart on this."

* * *

Rick's counseling expenses were covered by his insurance plan, but Beth didn't have that kind of coverage. She didn't have the means to pay for private counseling so she'd talked to her pastor. He been kind and understanding and he'd put her in touch with a couple of groups. She found one where she felt comfortable. It was six women all of whom had married single fathers.

She wanted this to work so much. She loved Rick, she wanted to spend her life with him, but she also wanted to have children with him.

* * *

They were on their Saturday Date Night, and he'd taken her to a very nice restaurant, a place they'd never been. It was kind of elegant, and she almost felt out of place. Instead of sliding into the seat across from her, he sat next to her, he'd ordered them each a glass of champagne, but asked them to put a little orange juice in hers.

When they had their wine he lifted his to toast, she smiled and lifted hers, "Are we celebrating something Rick?"

"I hope so. Beth Greene, there's nothing I want more than to marry you and have a family with you. Will you marry me?" He held the ring out to her.

"Yes."

 **A/N Thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed. I'd love to read your comments/reviews xo**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry I didn't get this out yesterday morning, but sadly, I've had to play post holiday catch-up at work. I hope you'll feel like it was worth the wait!**

They didn't want to wait, they knew what they wanted and Carl seemed to want it as much as they did. They were ready to be a family.

She and her Mama and Maggie had shifted into high gear planning what was to be a small ceremony. It was clear to Rick they were approaching it like they were planning the royal wedding. The thing was, he didn't really mind. If the ladies all wanted to make it a big deal he was completely okay with that.

His one and only objective was that when all was said and done, Beth Greene would be Beth Grimes.

Ever since he'd finally admitted to himself what his fears were, what was holding him back from committing completely, he'd felt so much happier. Now he just wanted to move on to this new life with Beth. And he was so grateful he hadn't let the disaster that their first date had been cause him to walk away.

He was relieved she'd decided on a "country casual" deal for the attire. He had no desire to do the tux thing as he had for his first wedding. He was so damn glad this one wasn't going to be anything like that one. Of course, Beth wasn't anything like Lori.

And he'd asked Daryl to be his best man, he would have hated to have to tell him he'd be wearing a monkey suit. Now all he had to hope for was that his best friend had a shirt with the sleeves still intact.

A few days earlier he and Daryl had moved her things to his house, well he'd be calling it their house real soon. Beth had been staying back on the farm with her folks until the wedding.

Her womanly touch was now visible throughout the place, and he found it didn't bother him one bit, in fact he liked it. He expected that once she was living there with him it would become more and more reflective of her very feminine way. He'd found the thought of that didn't trouble him in the least.

Friday evening the three of them had promised to have dinner with Dale and Erma. Beth had grown very fond of the older couple, they were so kind and generous with their time. She enjoyed watching them together, the love and respect they had for one another was obvious. It's what she wanted for her and Rick, that many years down the line they'd still be gracious and loving with each other.

She also knew the older couple were like stand-in parents to Rick, and surrogate grandparents to Carl. That warmed her heart, knowing that her husband and son to be had some sort of family. She couldn't imagine not having a family to turn to.

They'd brought Carl's things for the week, he'd be coming home with Dale and Erma after the wedding tomorrow. The three of them seemed quite excited about that, and Rick figured it was because there was a lot of being spoiled rotten in store for Carl. He'd only asked that Dale and Erma please make sure Carl did his homework.

Rick and Beth were spending their wedding night at home then leaving for their honeymoon early Sunday morning. They'd be going to Atlanta first, Beth hadn't been there since she was a young girl and she was anxious to visit the Aquarium. After two nights in Atlanta they'd travel to Savannah where they both looked forward to visiting the local antique shops, enjoying the great dining and exploring the beach.

Erma had made a wonderful roast beef dinner and everyone enjoyed the hardy goodness of the meal. For dessert she'd made a small cake that said, "Rick and Beth, Wishing You Happiness Always." But the highlight of the evening came when the older woman presented Beth with a set of linen pillow cases. They'd been hand embroidered with "Mr." and "Mrs." and trimmed in handmade lace. "These were a wedding gift made for us by my grandmother when Dale and I married. I can't think of anyone I would want to give them to more that you and Rick."

It was so sweet tears came to Beth's eyes.

* * *

They got in the truck and drove out to the farm. By the time they pulled up, Carl had fallen asleep in the back seat and Rick reached over and took her hand, "This will be the last night you're Beth Greene, you're not having any second thoughts are you?" His voice was serious but he had a broad smile.

"Not even the tiniest bit of doubt, how about you?" She got that pretty pink in her cheeks.

He wrapped her in a hug, "Sweetie I think I've made it pretty clear, I can't wait." They shared a sweet kiss.

xxxx

He and Carl were up early, both excited for all this day would bring. He often worried he overthought things, well hell he did overthink. And he'd almost screwed everything up, thinking too much, worrying too much but now he was all in, he was ready, willing and very anxious to be her husband.

When he and Carl arrived at the farm the scene had been set, and it looked beautiful, it looked like her. The women had made a little aisle with flower pots to either side. It led to a small grassy area with more flowers. That's where it would become official. There were white chairs for their guests to watch the brief ceremony.

A pair of picnic tables had been set end to end to form one long table. It was covered in a yellow tablecloth, and there were small antique cream bottles, filled with yellow, white and pink flowers, placed down the center. Beth and her Mama had made cloth napkins with a yellow floral pattern on them, they were tied with yellow ribbon and set at each place. There were Mason jars for beverage glasses. It was sweet, simple and old-fashion, just like his wife to be.

Her Daddy came out and shook his hand, then Carl's. He gave Rick a kind but serious look, "This is a big day son, a day you'll remember the rest of your life, hopefully as one of the best and happiest days you ever experienced."

"Thank you Hershel, and thank you for your blessing. I promise I'll take good care of Beth, she means the world to me, I think you know that."

* * *

He stood there with the preacher, waiting for his bride. Maggie and Daryl came from the house and walked up the small aisle first. Maggie had on a yellow gingham sundress and she was carrying a small bouquet of daisies. Daryl had gone all out and Rick smiled at his friend wearing a starched denim shirt, with sleeves, and a brand new pair of Wranglers. Rick wore almost the same thing, but with a sport coat.

Then he saw her and her Daddy round the corner from the house. He couldn't help the huge smile it brought to his face. She was wearing a brightly colored floral sundress and carrying a bouquet of wildflowers. Her pretty hair was down and she wore a single flower in it. He could tell she was nervous and holding tight to her Daddy's arm, but she was looking right at him and smiling.

At her request the ceremony was very short and very simple. She'd told Rick she was afraid she'd faint if she had to stand up there very long. He'd just held her close and said, "As long as it gets the job done, it sounds perfect to me."

When it was time to kiss the bride Rick kept it sweet and simple. He knew how shy his bride was about PDA's. They'd have plenty of time for the serious kisses later.

Once they'd walked back up that short aisle she seemed to relax and the party began. Well, lunch began. Although he did notice Daryl pour a little something from a flask into his Mason jar of lemonade.

Mama and Maggie had cooked a wonderful and traditional southern lunch of country ham, au gratin potatoes, succotash, hush puppies, biscuits and pink Jell-O salad.

Beth had insisted on making their wedding cake herself, and just like her it was old-fashioned country, a lemon-coconut cake and she'd topped it with flowers.

* * *

They were home by five and it just seemed right, so he followed his instincts and carried her over that threshold and said, "Welcome home Mrs. Grimes." And he smiled that smile that always made her think this strong, very masculine man, had a very gentle soul.

He opened a bottle of champagne and he lifted his glass to her, "Beth you made me so happy today, thank you for allowing me the privilege of being your husband." She blushed and they clinked the glasses and she smiled back, "I've never been happier than I am today Rick."

He turned on some soft music and asked her to dance. She was thinking what a wonderful dancer her husband was when he surprised her by moving his palm to her bottom and urging her into him. His other hand moved to the side of her face, and he kissed her with desire. She surprised herself with her own fevered response.

He pulled back a little and in one swift move gathered her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. They stood by the bed embracing and kissing passionately, his hands moving from her back onto her bottom, and when they made their way to her back again he unzipped that pretty flowered sundress.

He stepped back and smiled at her, "I love you Beth Grimes, will you trust me, allow me to show you just how much?"

"Yes."

He unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it on the chair, he paused to kiss her again before removing her dress. She had on a pretty, lacy slip and he let his hand glide to her breast, feeling the hardness of her nipple through the delicate fabric. She didn't become nervous or rigid with his touch, instead she was responsive and her low moans, and the way she held tightly to him, let him know she was as ready for this as he was.

He removed her slip leaving her only in her panties and laid her on the bed. He quickly removed his own clothes and he heard the sound of her breath catch. She'd never seen him naked before and she was surprised to find the sight of his naked body further aroused her.

He lay down next to her and moved his mouth to her breast, and as he gently nibbled and sucked he let his hand slid inside those panties. It was then he felt her tense for the first time, "You okay Sweetie?"

She didn't trust herself to speak, she just nodded. He gave her a reassuring smile and tender kiss while he continued to move that hand down and slide his finger into her wetness. She responded with a pleasure-filled whimpers, and between his attentions to her breasts, his fingers inside of her and his thumb rubbing on that sensitive little nub, she soon came undone with a cry.

He held her close, told her how much he loved her, then moved to his knees and had her panties off quickly. She was shocked when he moved his mouth to her and begin to kiss that sensitized area, but there was no denying she enjoyed it, and that encouraged him. He licked and sucked and kissed her most sensitive of all spots, while his hand reached up and played with her breast. Her hands were in his curly hair and she was whimpering his name. This time her orgasm was even more powerful. He moved his face up to kiss her little mound, then kiss and suck on her tummy, and then it was back on her breast.

She didn't think it was possible for her to become aroused again, but she did. "Please Rick, I want you, I'm so ready." He smiled, kissed her deeply, moved his mouth to her neck and gently sucked there, whispering how beautiful she was and how much he loved her and he moved into her. She let out a little yelp, but surprisingly, it didn't hurt. He'd taken his time and she was ready for him.

He'd started off with slow, patient movements, but when he knew he wasn't hurting her, and when his own arousal couldn't be denied much longer, his thrusts became harder, deeper. He was nuzzling her neck, then her breast, and this time when she came he came with her.

He'd wrapped her in his arms, they were breathing hard and hearts were beating quickly. "That was wonderful Sweetie, you were wonderful."

"Oh my I never knew it would feel so good to be with you Rick. I never even expected to like it." He chuckled softly, "Well I can't begin to tell how happy I am you did."

 **A/N Well it seems that went well for the both of them. Thanks so much for reading, I appreciate seeing your reviews and comments xo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Thank you, thank you my friends. We've had a lovely wedding and everything seems to be going quite well for our couple. Hmmm, let's see how that plays out.**

He started to wake up and damn, his arm felt like it was asleep, he must be laying on it funny, then he looked down and saw that pretty blond hair and smiled to himself, well someone was laying on it. As uncomfortable as it was, and as much as he wanted to move it, he couldn't bring himself to wake her, to move her away.

When she finally stirred he was both relieved, and a little disappointed. He'd resolved to just lay there with her head on his arm forever.

"Good morning Sunshine, did you sleep okay?" He gave her that ear to ear grin of his. She turned bright pink, and burrowed into him, face turned down, "Yes."

And he knew she was embarrassed, but still her arm wrapped itself around him, and he wrapped his around her and pulled her in even closer.

"Can I interest you in breakfast and a honeymoon?" His fingers were playing in her hair.

"If it means I have to get out of bed, I'm not sure." And she giggled softly. "But oh, okay, I am pretty hungry, and I know those fish at the aquarium are all waiting just to see me."

* * *

They were on the road by seven. He pulled into a small café, they had breakfast and off they went.

She didn't even want to check in the hotel first, she wanted to get right to that aquarium. He thought it was all interesting, and very nicely done, but what he enjoyed most about the aquarium was watching her at the aquarium. The wonder in her eyes, her oohh's and aahh's. The more happy and excited she got, the happier he felt. It warmed his heart when she said, "I wish Carl was here, he'd love this!"

He smiled and teased her, "Really Beth? You wanted to bring a 10 year old boy on our honeymoon?"

Those pretty cheeks got pink again, but she was determined to tease right back, "Yes I did, but I knew you'd never agree. You can be so contrary."

He couldn't help himself, as much as he knew she didn't care for PDA he took her in his arms and kissed her. "Later I'll show you just how contrary I can be Mrs. Grimes."

He figured they were only going to have one honeymoon and he might as well do it up right. He'd gone all out on the hotel and it was gorgeous, she'd never stayed anywhere like it. "Oh my goodness Rick, everything is so beautiful thank you so much."

He put his hands to the sides of her head, fingers in her hair, "You don't need to thank me for treating you like you deserve to be treated Sweetie. I'd give you so much more if I could." He kissed her deeply and she was surprised by how her body responded to him. She'd always been a little apprehensive, thinking about the way a man touches a woman. She didn't think it was anything she could ever really enjoy. But when Rick touched her that way, she found she wanted more.

He led her to that bed and she felt excitement and anticipation as he slowly removed her clothes, all the while touching her body with his hands, his lips, his tongue. It was no longer that she couldn't imagine being touched that way, it was that she couldn't imagine living without this man's touch.

* * *

He took her to an intimate French restaurant for dinner. He caught the look of surprise, mixed with disgust, on the waiters' face when he saw Rick pour a little 7-Up into her wine. He didn't really care how some pompous waiter felt, that's the way his wife liked it.

They'd had a great time in the big city, but two days of it was enough for them, they both preferred a more quiet lifestyle, and were happy to be on their way to Savannah.

As they strolled along Broughton Street checking out all the great shops she could only think about how perfect everything was. She'd told herself for two years she'd never meet a good man, the kind of man a woman wants to marry, have a family with. But then she'd met Rick and her whole life changed. They'd certainly had their rough patches, heck the relationship almost didn't get off the ground. That's what showed her it was truly meant to be, the fact that neither one of them gave up. And it wasn't like she didn't know that life is life, unpredictable, and little problems would crop up from time to time. But if they could just keep doing what they'd been doing, when problems come up, work on working things out they could overcome any kind of adversity. She was certain her marriage was blessed and that they were going to have many, many happy years together.

* * *

They'd had so much fun, but they needed to get back to reality, to Carl and to their home, to their careers.

He'd told her he kind of wished she would give up her job, stay home. He wanted to be the provider.

As much as she wanted to please him, she was afraid she wouldn't have enough to do with him at work and Carl at school all day.

"When we get pregnant Rick, then I'll quit my job and stay home. I want to be a stay at home Mom. Right now, we have it covered. I leave early, but you're here with Carl in the mornings. I get home before he gets home from school. I think it's perfect, for now. Okay?"

And he wasn't even sure why it was so important to him that she stay home, just old school thinking he supposed, but shit, he had to be willing to compromise, that's how successful relationships stay successful. "Sure Sweetie, that sounds really good."

 **Three Months Later**

They'd gotten into a routine and it was working out well for them. She and Carl had easily settled into a solid Mother / Son relationship, and all three of them were happy about that.

She loved their home and Rick loved how it felt with her there. More homey, definitely more loving.

They had date night every Saturday. Carl either stayed with Dale and Erma, Beth's folks, Morgan and Duane, he'd even gone overnight camping with "Uncle" Daryl once.

Things had gotten so busy at the bakery. There were so few places left that weren't chain bakeries with goods shipped in, where the baker really baked from scratch right on the premises. The place had become incredibly popular. She'd told Rick and Carl over dinner that the bakery had become so busy the owner had decided to expand, and he was planning to hire another baker.

Rick told her he thought that was great, but in his heart he didn't really care. She'd be pregnant soon and the bakery would be a thing of the past.

The new baker started the following Monday. She felt like she shouldn't have been so surprised, lots of baker's were men. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't really think of it as a younger man's profession. Shame on her, she was gender-biased! And he was so nice looking, well maybe she shouldn't be thinking that, she was a married woman. But it wasn't like she was interested, it was just that she couldn't help but notice.

And he had a great personality, combine that with his good looks, and he was an instant hit with the customers. Not only was she happy to have the help at the busy bakery, but he was so easy to work with, and to just be around. And on top of all that, all she could say about his baking was it was perfection. It was what he was meant to do, that was obvious. His name was Spencer Monroe, or as Rosita referred to him, Mr. Tall Dark Strong and Handsome. And he can cook!

Rick walked in to get his coffee and muffin, looking forward to seeing his pretty wife. What he saw was some guy standing back in the kitchen with her. He thought another woman would be working with her, not some guy. And shit, he was tall, young and handsome in his chef's shirt and skull cap. Rick's happy mood definitely turned a little sour.

She looked up and smiled at him, well he felt a little better. But when she came out of the kitchen with his muffin and coffee, yeah he saw it, saw the way that bastard was checking out his wife's backside.

Rick "dropped in" a couple of times that day, that was unusual, but she loved seeing him anytime he wanted to come by. That evening he was particularly interested in how her day had gone, how busy they were, and how her new assistant was working out.

She'd giggled about that, "Oh he's definitely not my assistant, if anything I'll be learning from him. Holy cow it's like it all just comes so naturally and easy for him, and it's wonderful just to watch him work. And I get jealous of how he handles the 'tough' doughs like gingerbread, he's so strong he just makes it look like nothing. And he has a very nice, pleasant personality, always smiling and seemingly happy. He's going to make my job easier and more fun."

She smiled that big pretty smile at her husband, and he was smiling back, "That's great sweetie, I'm glad you're getting help at work." But inside, his stomach was in a knot. This asshole better not be planning to 'teach' her anything.

As the first few weeks of Spencer's employment passed, Beth noticed her husband coming into the bakery a little earlier in the mornings, and instead of taking his coffee and muffin with him, he now sat at a table and ate. It was like he couldn't take his eyes off of her, and at first it was really quite flattering. And he was coming by every day without fail, even if he just stopped for a minute to say "Hi", and every time he did stop, he made it a point to kiss her goodbye, a meaningful kiss.

She loved his kisses, but she also disliked the PDA, especially where she worked, in front of customers and her coworkers. It was just embarrassing, she liked to save those moments for their time together. Well even a kiss on the cheek, she supposed that would be nice, but a romantic kiss in the bakery? No, that was just uncomfortable for her.

She didn't want to hurt his feelings, but finally she just felt like she had to say something. That evening when they got in bed and he started to reach for her, she told him, "Rick I wish you wouldn't give me those romantic kisses when I'm at work, it's just…"

That was all she managed to get out before he moved his arm, rolled over with his back to her and said, "Fine, goodnight."

She was so confused, and Beth hated conflict, "I'm sorry, did I hurt your feelings? You know I love you, but you also know how I feel about PDA. Please don't be angry." She reached her hand out and touched his shoulder and just that fast he pulled away, "I'm tired, goodnight Beth."

She didn't sleep much that night and neither did he, she could tell he was as tense as she was. The next morning, Friday, they got ready for their day in silence, she couldn't wait to get to work. Her stomach was starting to feel so tense, and it hadn't been feeling very good anyway, not for a couple of weeks now.

Things got a lot better when she got to work. Rosita was telling her some crazy story about her and her boyfriend, Abe. Beth always got such a kick out of Rosita's stories about him. He was so big and blustery and definitely had a rough edge or two. But tiny little Rosita seemed to have him completely wrapped around her finger. Beth would never say it out loud, but she thought of them as Rosita and her big red puppy.

Spencer was in rare form, happy and full of silly jokes. Beth knew he had a new girlfriend and he was enjoying the female companionship, a lot. He'd just been telling her the plot line of some comedy they'd watched the night before. It was so silly and they were both giggling, when she looked up and saw her husband standing on the other side of the counter. He was definitely not smiling.

She was just about to come from the kitchen to give him his muffin, but he turned on his heel and he was out the door. She was stunned by the action. What was going on? This just wasn't like Rick at all.

In the meantime, she was feeling even worse, she wasn't sure if it was some weird little flu bug she had, or her nervous reaction to her husband's behavior. Then it occurred to her, what very well may be the matter.

On her break she quickly ran across the street to the drug store and picked up the test, stuffing the little package in her purse.

That afternoon, before Carl got home from school, she locked herself in the bathroom, read the directions, three times, and took the test. When she saw the results she burst into tears. This was what she'd wanted, so much. But she didn't feel happy. She didn't know just what had gone wrong, but she was pretty sure Rick had fallen out of love with her.

What else could it be?

Now there was going to be a baby, he didn't want her, and he darn sure wasn't going to want this baby.

Entire scenarios began to play in her head, moving back home to the farm seemed most likely. Mama and Daddy wouldn't be happy about the divorce, but they'd be thrilled about having her back and having a grandchild. Maybe she'd even keep working at the bakery. At least she had options, lots of single moms didn't.

Then she snapped to, she was projecting, surely Rick wouldn't leave her, he was an honorable man. Maybe they could work out whatever this was, maybe he'd change his mind. Maybe she could make him fall in love with her again.

It was a relief when she heard that kitchen door slam and she knew Carl was home from school. She'd help him with his homework, fix his favorite Friday night dinner, and maybe Rick would come around. Maybe.

He knew he shouldn't have turned away from her like he had. That was another shit heel move on his part. And then he'd been an asshole at the bakery. But fuck, he was sick and fucking tired of seeing her with this guy every day. This young, handsome guy who always seemed to make her laugh, this guy she thought so highly of. He couldn't compete with him. Yep, it was going to happen all over again, just like with Lori, only this time would be worse. This time he was in love, and it was a love that wasn't going to go away just because she'd moved on to someone else.

He could only think of one thing to be grateful for, at least he hadn't gotten her pregnant yet. Thank God. Oh he'd wanted it, more than he ever thought he would. It surprised him how much he'd wanted it. At one time he'd been so certain he never wanted another child. He'd even thought of having that surgery to make sure it never happened. But he wanted to have a child with Beth. He wanted it for her, for him, even for Carl.

Well that wasn't going to happen now, his life just kept taking those sharp turns and he was tired, tired of banging his head into the wall. Losing her was the final straw.

* * *

She fixed those pepperoni pizzas, just like Carl and Rick loved, she made the big salad and the banana cream pie, but the only one who was happy and talkative at dinner that night was Carl.

Thank God he had some impossibly long story, that he thought was hugely funny and entertaining, to tell them. That had successfully kept Rick and Beth from having to talk to each other, or even look at each other.

She volunteered to clean the kitchen by herself, encouraging them to play Carl's video games. Carl was so excited, "Thanks Beth!" His Dad only let him play on weekends and he was more than ready.

She kept herself busy cleaning, then went in their room and tried to read, but she just couldn't concentrate. She locked herself in the bathroom again, retrieved that test from the trash, heck she even got the box back out. She re read the instructions, two more times. Yes, she done just like it said. She starred at that little symbol. And it couldn't be denied, after all she'd also missed two periods and her tummy had been off for a couple of weeks now.

They got into bed and he just muttered a "Goodnight," And again turned his back to her.

She got tears, and a couple may have even fallen, but she was silent. She didn't want him to know.

He was beside himself, he loved her so much, but he had to be the one to pull away, so she'd know it was alright. She was young she deserved her happiness, and if this Spencer guy was the one to give it to her Rick was going to accept that. Because more than anything else, he wanted her to be happy.

* * *

Saturday he and Carl went to the batting cages with Morgan and Dwayne, Carl was spending the night with them, but not before Rick got plenty of "Dad time" in.

Four o'clock came and they all went to the drug store and had a coke at the fountain, then Carl was on his way.

Rick was dreading being home alone with her so he did what people often do in situations like that, he stopped at the bar on his way home. He didn't stay and get drunk, after all, he was the sheriff. But he got a start, and when he got home he went right to that cabinet in the dining room, and in the back of that cabinet was a brand new bottle of whiskey.

He sat in his chair and he started to sip from the glass. There was some old cowboy movie on TV and he starred at the screen blankly.

He could smell the dinner she'd prepared, and like every meal she fixed it smelled delicious. But he wasn't about eating dinner tonight, he was about getting drunk tonight.

She ventured in the living room and tentatively said, "Dinner's ready." He didn't even look up when he said, "Yeah, well I'm not hungry, you go ahead without me."

She went in the kitchen, put all the food away, cleaned, and again she locked herself in that bathroom. She knew she was obsessing but she couldn't help herself, she got the box and the instructions and the test out once again. She read the instructions three more times, she starred at the test, starred at the box, re read the instructions one more time, looked at the test quickly, and then one more time, look at the box, cried and threw it all back in the trash.

Again she tried to read her book, but it was useless. Thank God she felt unusually tired. It had been a stressful week and she hadn't slept much. She'd worked extra hard cleaning house today, she had a lot of nervous energy to work off, and she'd heard some women are get tired easily throughout pregnancy. Pregnancy? She fought the desire to check that test one more time. She brushed her teeth, put her nightie on and crawled in bed. Thankfully sleep came quickly.

* * *

He was still in that chair, still sipping whiskey, still aimlessly starring at the TV, but his mind was working overtime.

He was thinking how awful life was going to be without her, he was thinking how much he hated that mutherfucker she worked with. He was thinking how he should have put his foot down, had her stay home, he was thinking about how hard all of this was going to be on Carl. And he was thinking about how much he loved her, how much he wanted her. Well he was going to have her, at least one last time before he told her she could go.

He went in the bedroom, stripped down, got in the bed and roughly grabbed for his sleeping wife. He wasn't being gentle, or tender, or loving, he was a desperate man, grabbing her, kissing her roughly and nearly yelling when he said, "What the fuck do you think he's going to give you that I can't give you? I'm your husband, I'll give you what you need, you want sex, I'll give you sex." And he reached up her gown and tore her panties trying to pull them off.

She was shocked, Rick was always so loving and patient in bed. He was never rough, he'd certainly never forced himself on her, she was scared. When he tore her panties she did something she'd never done, never thought she'd ever have reason to do, especially not to her husband, not to Rick, she reached up and slapped him as hard as she could.

 **A/N Well, that went from good to bad to ugly. Thanks so much to arrowsandangels for mentioning the jealousy idea. Obviously I took that ball and ran with it. Do you think our couple can repair the damage? Thanks so much for reading, please leave your reviews/comments. xo**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N Thank you all for the comments and reviews. It was a rough ending. This chapter picks up right where we left off, with Beth's slap.**

When she slapped him it was like he suddenly realized what he was doing, "Beth, oh my god, I'm sorry, please." He tried reaching out for her.

She was out of the bed and on her feet, "NO! You don't get to touch me! I can't even believe what just happened!" She had tears but more than being sad she was angry.

"Beth please I'm sorry, I don't know what the fuck, I just can't take the thought of you leaving me for him. I love you, I just wanted that one last time."

She wasn't any less furious, but she was confused. "What in the world are you talking about? Leave you? For who exactly?"

He was up, pulling on his jeans, and he told her how he felt about Spencer and his belief that there was something going on between them.

Now her anger reached even higher levels. "How could you say that to me? Is that what you think? That some guy comes along and I just walk away from you, from Carl? Well I guess I know who you're comparing me to, and it seems pretty obvious now you're not over her. Worse than that, you think I'm the same person she was. And what about you Rick Grimes? Giving me the cold shoulder for days? I was certain you'd fallen out of love with me. Now I feel like you never really did love me. Well don't worry about it anymore because I'm leaving!"

She grabbed her suitcase from the closet randomly throwing in clothes. "Please Beth no, please don't leave me. I'll make it up to you. I'm so sorry Sweetie, please."

She slipped on a pair of jeans, an oversized sweatshirt, she had her tennis shoes in one hand, her suitcase in the other. "I'm not your Sweetie anymore, and I don't know that you could ever make up for this. I don't even feel like I want you to try. How could I ever trust you with my heart again?"

And no amount of begging could sway her. He stood on the little front porch, tears in his eyes and he watched her drive away.

He was still half drunk, but he was sober enough to realize exactly what had just happened, he'd just lost the only woman he ever loved.

He paced the yard, paced around the house, knew he had to sober up. He went to the bathroom, tripped over the trash can, spilling everything from it and onto the floor.

He saw the box first, those three bold letters told him what it was. Then he found the test itself. Then he sat down on that bathroom floor with his head in his hands and he cried, cried like he was certain he had never cried before.

* * *

A block from the house she pulled over to the side of the rode. She did what she always did when she was confused, or troubled, or hurt, she called Maggie. "Calm down Beth, I can't understand a word you're saying. What the hell happened? Do you need me to come to your house?"

She managed to get the words out, "No Maggie, you can't, can I come there?"

"Of course you can, do you want Glenn to come get you?"

"No, I can drive."

"Well be careful, we'll be waiting."

Maggie wanted her to drink a glass of wine and Beth had to tell her why she couldn't. Maggie wanted to be excited, she was excited, but Beth wasn't excited, so that would have to wait. Hopefully whatever was going on would be resolved quickly.

Maggie poured herself a hardy glass and said, "Okay Bethie, let me have it."

Glenn knew whatever it was it was bad, so he was 'hiding out' in his office. His cell phone beeped with a text from Rick, "I know no one wants to talk to me right now. But please just let me know Beth got there okay. Thanks." He'd known where she'd go first.

Glenn had no idea what the hell was going on, and he texted back, "Yeah, she's fine. Just talking to Mags."

* * *

Rick was emotional, he was heartbroken and he was ashamed. What the hell had come over him? He loved Beth, treasured her. He never would have believed he could ever hurt her, ever act like such a total bastard. He needed to talk to someone but he couldn't drive, he thought about it for just a minute and then he called Daryl.

Daryl was that guy, the guy you could call any time and he'd help you out. Twenty minutes later Daryl was there. Rick didn't hold back, shit he and Daryl had known each other forever, he was his best friend, and he needed a friend.

Daryl was sipping from the flask he carried with him while he listened. Rick had hoped for a little sympathy and understanding from his friend when he was done telling the story. What Rick got was, "Man Rick, when you fuck up you fuck up like a damn champ. Shit, how could ya be such an asshole ta yer wife? Didn't it occur to ya ta just talk to her, ask her what the fuck? Then she coulda told ya you're a dumb sumbitch, which you are, and there ain't no one else. That woulda been that. And this sex thing. Goddamn, I can't even believe you'd act like that. I know you was drunk an all, but that ain't no excuse. Hell Merle told me when I's eleven years old that ya never take from a woman what she don't wanna give ya. Sad ta think that Merle's got higher morals than you, ain't it?"

"I know man, everything you're saying is the truth. If she hadn't slapped me when she did it would have gone way too far. I've never been more ashamed, never ever been sorrier for anything I've ever done. I don't know what I can do to make this right Daryl. How can I make her believe I love her, that it'll never happen again? Fuck man, I'm running blind here."

"I got no fuckin' idea," Daryl took a swallow from his flask, "If she was a man she'd a probably killed yer ass an this would be over, you'd be outta yer damn misery. But shit, you know what I know about women, nuthin'. I probably ain't the one ta give ya no advice, 'cept I will say one thing I noticed 'bout you n Beth. Every time the two a you has had trouble it's cuz ya don't just say what the fuck is botherin' ya. I thought I's the one that never told nobody nuthin', but you two make me seem like a damn open book." And he took another swig.

"Since Carl ain't home I'ma just crash in his room. Ya caused me ta get all drunked up now." And that was the only thing said that night that made Rick smile.

* * *

"Oh my gawd Bethie I am so sorry, I just can't even imagine Rick acting like that. I've seen the way the man is around you, he adores you, shit it's more than that, it's like he worships you. I just, oh man. I just wish I had the answer here."

"I do have something to say you probably don't want to hear right now, but you know me, I just call it like I see it. Beth, you may have had a little part in all of this blowing way out of proportion. I mean didn't you get the least bit suspicious when Rick started hanging around the bakery three times a day, sticking his tongue down your throat in front of everyone? His behavior does a one eighty and his wife doesn't notice, doesn't say anything? Or were you maybe, just a little, enjoying the fact that you and the hot baker were making him squirm?

And if you really thought maybe he didn't love you anymore, or was maybe angry, how come you didn't just ask him? It seems to me every time you two have a blow up it's because no one tells what they're feeling, or thinking, or wanting. You love each other why the hell can't you talk to each other?

I'm not excusing what he did, and I'm not telling you that you should forgive him. You have to make up your own mind and decide what you want. This whole situation just plain sucks. It would be bad if it was just you and Rick, but it's worse. It's you, Rick, Carl and Baby Grimes. Oh Bethie I'm just so sorry this happened. I'm sorry for all of you. God I wish you two would have just TALKED to each other, it would have made life so much easier."

 **Sunday Morning**

He wanted to see her, he wanted to talk to her. But he was sure she wouldn't take his calls. He couldn't just go banging on Glenn and Maggie's door, they didn't need to be caught in the middle.

He was desperate, he asked Daryl if he'd please pick up Carl at Morgan's and take him for pancakes. Rick would pick him up later that afternoon, "Oh hell yeah, I could use a plate a pancakes an eggs, after we eat, I'll take the man out to do a little squirrel huntin', if that's okay."

"Thanks Daryl, I owe you brother."

"Ya don't owe me shit, just get yer head outta yer ass an make this right."

(((())))

Maggie could be a joker but she also had a very serious side, and Maggie insisted, "No more secrets Beth, look where that's gotten you so far. You don't have to tell Mama and Daddy exactly what happened, but you have to tell them Rick and Carl won't be joining us for Sunday dinner and that you two are having problems. They're going to be sad, they're going to be confused, but they're not going to be nosy. You need to call and tell them, and tell them we'll see them at church. I think we all need some serious prayers today."

Just as Beth knew they would be, Mama and Daddy were upset, not angry but sad and disappointed. And she hadn't even told them what had happened. Like Maggie said, they didn't ask. Mama did say, "Well if you can't, or won't, go home to your husband you come home with us after church today. You still have a room here." Not wanting to be a third wheel at Maggie and Glenn's, Beth agreed.

Oh my gosh, wait until Mama and Daddy find out about the baby.

* * *

She was standing out front on the lawn with her family, they were talking to friends from a neighboring farm before going in the church for services.

She absentmindedly glanced around and saw Rick standing by that big oak. He nodded, didn't smile, and she felt her face get so hot she knew it had to be tomato red.

She was shocked when her Daddy walked over and shook Rick's hand. And boy did she wish she knew what they were talking about.

"Son marriage isn't always easy, I know that from my own experience. I don't know what's happened between you and my daughter, and I probably don't want to know. Whatever it is, I hope you two will be able to work it out. For yourselves and for Carl."

"Thank you sir. It's all my fault I can assure you of that. I'm just hoping Beth can trust me enough to let me try and make it up to her. And I agree, Carl doesn't know yet and this is going to cut deep. But yeah, it's my fault and I take full responsibility. I mixed way too much liquor with a jealous mind, instead of talking things over with Beth I acted out."

The older man just nodded, "I'll be saying my prayers for you, Bethie and Carl. We'll hope for the best."

He sat alone in the back of the church and he never took his eyes off of her. It was torture being this close and not being able to talk or touch. He was becoming more and more depressed but he couldn't make himself leave, he just wanted to be near her.

She was having a terrible time trying not to turn and look at him. She knew he was watching her. It was like she could feel his eyes boring holes through her. She wanted to look, because darn it, in spite of everything she still loved him. She just couldn't see how she could go back.

She didn't put all the blame on him like she had when it first happened. Maggie was right, she had suspected he was jealous of Spencer, and she did talk Spencer up, how strong he was, how funny, how talented he was at his job. And it seemed every time Rick walked in the bakery she and Spencer were laughing about something. She was flattered by Spencer's attention and she was flattered by Rick's jealousy.

She should have thought more about her husband's feelings. And when she started to feel like he didn't love her anymore, she should have discussed it with him, told him about the feelings she was having. Just like he should have told her about his feelings. Instead they'd both just let it fester until it finally boiled over.

When she and her family rose to leave the church, he was gone.

(((())))

After church, and before he picked up Carl, he'd gone to Dale and Erma's. He was praying he'd get a little bit of sympathy and understanding from Dale, he should have known better. "I've always been so proud of you Rick, felt you were a fine example of what a man should be, but son I think you know, that's not the way a real man treats a woman. I'm disappointed in you and I know that sounds harsh, but shit if you had a problem with her relationship with this guy, why the hell didn't you just ask her about it? You could have saved yourself, and your wife, a whole wagon load of heartache if you'd been honest with her, talked to her. I don't know how I could possibly help you out of this mess you've gotten yourself into. I think if she'll talk to you and she'll agree to it, the two of you need some counseling. I know you have a lot of love for each other and I hate to see you two lose that."

 **Monday**

She was waiting for him to walk in the bakery door, she had her plan in place. She'd already talked to Rosita about how she wouldn't be waiting on Rick. She was shocked when Rosita smiled and asked, "Just how crazy do you plan to drive that man? He's not jealous enough yet? Geez Beth, you've made him suffer for weeks, the way you flirt around with Spencer, heck even I was getting jealous!" Rosita laughed, but Beth remembered what Maggie had said.

"I wasn't flirting with him, we were just having fun." She was feeling defensive.

Rosita just laughed again, "Yeah well you just keep telling yourself that Missy, maybe eventually you'll believe it." Beth felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Had she really been being that flirtatious with Spencer?

Rick didn't come in the bakery that day. Beth hadn't expected to feel bad if he didn't show, she thought she'd be relieved. She hated to admit she just wanted to look at him, she longed to talk to him, she wished she would have talked to him sooner. And she didn't want to miss him but she did, and she missed Carl.

But she wasn't going to falter, no way, what he'd done was wrong.

Tuesday morning came and he didn't stop at the bakery. When she got home Mama handed her a letter, it was from him. She just stuck it in her dresser drawer.

The letters continued to come, one each day. She put them all in the drawer.

 **Six Weeks Later**

She'd started to get that telltale rounded belly and she'd finally told Daddy and Mama about the baby. Just as she knew they would be, they were excited they were going to be grandparents and sad about the circumstances.

He'd never been back to the bakery since that night had happened. Even though he'd heard Spencer didn't work there any more, that he'd gone off to Tuscaloosa with some girl. There was a new baker, a slightly older woman. But it just didn't seem right to go to Beth's work, that was her job, those were her friends, and he knew just the sight of him would make her uncomfortable.

Beth couldn't believe how things had changed in just a few short weeks.

He'd continued to show up at church on Sundays with Carl. Carl always came to her, gave her a hug and said he missed her. They'd chat for a few minutes and he'd go back to his Dad. Rick and Carl would sit in the back of the church and leave as soon as services ended.

During those six weeks letters had continued to come every day. She'd filled up a dresser drawer with those letters.

This Sunday he was at church again, and again he stood by the tree. Carl wasn't with him. This time when Daddy walked over and shook his hand the situation seemed somehow grimmer.

Daddy nodded solemnly, his shoulders seemed to slump as if they carried the weight of the world, he set a hand on her husbands shoulder and they strolled off together. They didn't make it for services. In fact, they didn't make it back until 20 minutes after services ended. They shook hands and her husband got in his pick up and drove away.

She didn't think he'd even glanced her way.

When they got home Daddy asked to talk to her in his office. He prefaced it, "I respect your decisions, it's your life Bethie, but I can't deny I'm sad you decided to give up on your marriage."

"I didn't give up Daddy, I'm just not ready to forgive."

"Your husband thinks you've given up. He told me, and I've seen the evidence, he's written every day. He said in each letter he'd taken full responsibility for what went wrong. He said he'd asked you to talk, he said he asked you to go to counseling with him. Rick says you've ignored his attempts to at least see if there is a way to salvage this marriage. You've avoided any kind of contact for weeks now."

"Daddy you have no idea what he did!" She was hurt and angry now.

"Oh no daughter, I know what he did, he confessed everything to me today, apologized and asked my forgiveness for mistreating my daughter. I gave him my forgiveness because I know exactly what the man is going through and exactly how much guilt he's carrying around. I've walked in his shoes." Her Daddy hung his head.

"What are you talking about Daddy? You would never do anything like that!"

"I'm ashamed to say that I would and I did. It was early on in my marriage to your Mother, you hadn't come into our lives yet. I was drinking heavily and I was full of anger. The peach crop was failing, a fox had gotten in the coop and killed most all the chickens, we lost a cow in a bad storm. Instead of handling these misfortunes like a man and looking for solutions, I acted like a fool. I got drunk and apparently decided to show your Mama just what a he man I was. She responded with a right uppercut to my chin. It still hurts when I think about it." And her Daddy smiled sadly and shook his head before continuing.

"You're Mama stayed here with Shawn and Maggie, I was the idiot that left. I went on a helluva bender, I think I was drunk for three weeks straight. I came to my senses while drinking in a roadhouse with Will Dixon, Daryl's father. Yep, that was the kind of company I was keeping then. Merle was a teenager, he came in looking for his father, he told him what had happened, their small shack had burned down to the ground. Will's wife, Merle and Daryl's Mama, died in that fire. Thank God the boys were both out of the house. It made me think about your Mama, how much I love her, how I'd feel if I lost her. I faced what I was giving up, I faced that I'd been weak and cowardly, and daughter I was being strong-willed. That's a nice way of saying stubborn. I think you may know something about that.

I went home to your Mama and begged her for another chance. I put down the bottle. She and I went to counseling. It wasn't a quick fix, we had to work at it and it was worth every bit of that work. We came out stronger, better and more committed than we'd ever been. And then we got you.

Rick told me he's asked Daryl to bring the rest of your things here tomorrow. He's got every intention of paying all of yours and all of the baby's expenses, and of course paying child support. He said to let you know he'd file the papers for the divorce this week so you can be free of him, free to live your own life. So I'm just suggesting you think about what you're giving up here Bethie. Rick's not perfect, no man is, but he loves you and he's willing to try. You've got a real nice boy with Rick and I know you love Carl. And you've got a baby on the way.

I suppose daughter, you have to ask yourself if divorce is what you want. Is there really no hope? I can't answer any of those questions for you, but think hard Beth, and don't let your stubborn head win a battle with your heart."

(((())))

She went up to her room and got the letters from the dresser drawer, she put them in order by postmark date. For the first time she opened the letters and read them. In each letter he apologized, took full responsibility for everything that had gone wrong. He wrote about the baby and how excited he was to have a child with her. How fortunate he'd been that she'd allowed him the opportunity to be a family, and how he was full of remorse about throwing that gift away. He pleaded with her to just talk to him, to consider going to couples counseling. He said he'd gone back to counseling and was seeing someone three times a week. He said he hoped they could save their marriage. He signed every letter, "I love you, I always will, Rick."

She was an emotional mess. She'd been reading letters and crying for over an hour. She thought about her own actions, she thought about his actions, thought about what Maggie had said and what Daddy had said and even what Rosita had said.

She thought about how much she loved and missed her husband, how much she missed Carl and being a Mom to him. She wanted her marriage and maybe it could be saved if they both worked hard.

She went in the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She came out, took a deep breath, picked up her phone and pushed the button, he answered on the first ring, "Beth."

 **A/N Well there it is, let me have it, what do you think? Thanks so much for reading xo**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N Thank you all so much. I definitely heard differing opinions. Some of you still think Rick is the world's biggest D'Bag who should never be forgiven. Some of you think Beth has been equally in the wrong. In other words, I have no hope of making all of you happy. Here goes my best effort.**

When Daddy told her Daryl would be bringing her things over and Rick was filing for divorce, she'd felt her stomach tie up in a mass of knots she was sure were never going to untangle.

She wasn't over being angry at him and she felt justified in her anger. But she didn't want to lose Rick forever, she loved him more than anything. And he was her baby's Daddy.

She also had to admit, at least to herself, that ever since she'd left their home she'd felt like she was the one in control, he had all the work to do to try and earn her forgiveness, get her back. She was going to let him suffer, make him pay for what he'd done.

She'd never even considered that he might just give up. Her heart and her stomach both couldn't quite give into that. So she'd swallowed at least a little bit of her pride and called her husband.

He didn't talk to her the way he used to, oh he was polite, but it wasn't the loving Rick she'd expected it to be. There was no warmth to it, no smile in his voice, no discernible love in his voice. He was what you'd call business-like.

She'd told him she was interested in going to the couples counseling. He'd told her, "Okay, that sounds good Beth. I'll call the office in the morning and set an appointment that won't conflict with your work schedule. I'll shoot you a text telling you when and where. I look forward to seeing you there and I appreciate the effort."

She couldn't deny the formality of it had stung.

* * *

He'd felt it was time to give up, just let her go, what else was there to do? She still wouldn't speak to him and it had been seven weeks, it seemed there was no use. She obviously wasn't interested in trying to reconcile. It was time to just accept that he'd totaly fucked up his marriage and his life. Regroup, adjust and try to go on with his own life.

He had a child, and before long he'd be a Daddy again. He had to keep his head straight, focus on his career and his son. Whether he had Beth or not, he still had a growing family to support.

He was more baffled by her call than anything. Why now? Why nothing for seven weeks and out of the blue she calls? He couldn't say he was happy about it. It had been a very long and very painful seven weeks. He'd beat himself up a million times. He'd been filled with self-loathing to the point where it was affecting his relationship with his son, his work performance, his work relationships, his sleep and finally his health.

Dale was the one who had insisted he seek some professional help.

With the counseling he felt like he'd finally gotten some relief from his misery, like he was starting to make a little progress. Now he was afraid that he'd fall backwards, right back in that dark pit of self-hate. He didn't know if he could survive it twice. But fuck, he loved her so much and he wanted this to be a start, a start to them being the loving couple Rick and Beth had been.

But he was afraid to hope, afraid to set himself up for more heartbreak.

When he called about an appointment he was told there'd been a cancellation for that afternoon, and their appointment was at 4:00pm.

He talked to Daryl and he'd offered to swing by and get Carl at school. He'd take him to the library where he could do his homework and Daryl could look at motorcycle and hunting magazines. Then they were going for pizza. He and Daryl had agreed to keep his meeting with Beth and the therapist a secret from his son.

Rick didn't feel like he ought to tell Carl that he was going to meet with Beth. His son had suffered in all of this too, and Rick didn't want the boy getting his hopes up that they were going to work this out and she'd be coming home. Just like when he was first dating her and hadn't wanted Carl to know about Beth, not until Rick was sure it was the real deal. Now the real deal had gone completely sideways.

* * *

He'd texted her with the information and told her he'd meet her in the building's lobby. She was a few minutes early and as she walked through the door she saw something that made her stomach tighten. Rick was talking to a pretty blond woman. He was smiling that smile Beth loved so much, tilting his head a little to the side, but not at Beth, at this unknown woman. The woman was smiling right back at him, and she reached up and rubbed her hand along his upper arm as they shared a laugh. Is that why he'd decided to go ahead with a divorce? Had he moved on to someone new? She didn't want to feel hurt, and jealous, but she did.

* * *

The therapist had heard Rick's story, she'd been working with him for a few weeks. Today she wanted them to share their versions of what happened face to face.

She explained this first meeting was an opportunity for her to learn about them and what they felt had gone so wrong. Why, after only a few short months of marriage, had they separated and were contemplating divorce?

They each told their version of the events leading up to that night. She didn't allow any uttering of opinions or blame to be laid; she just wanted them each to recall how things had unfolded.

When they were done she turned to Beth first.

"Your husband came to me believing everything that happened was his fault. His jealousy and insecurity got the best of him and he acted out. He realized he should have talked to you and tried to resolve the situation. How do you feel about that Beth, do you think it was all Rick's fault, and that you're blameless?"

"Yes."

"So you don't feel you contributed in any way to what went wrong or the breakdown of the marriage?"

"Of course not! All I did was do what I was supposed to do. I went to work and did my job. I was a good wife to Rick and a good Mom to Carl." Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her and she was red-faced and angry.

The therapist just nodded, said "okay" and turned to Rick, "What do you think Rick, was it all your responsibility?"

"Yes."

Rick admitted he was a little jealous that first day he'd walked in the bakery and seen Spencer. He had expected a female baker, not a handsome young guy. He admitted he'd immediately felt threatened. His therapy since had helped him understand he was still carrying residual hurt over what had happened with Lori. He knew now he'd had a fear that he'd buried deep within, the fear that the past would repeat itself and Beth would leave him too.

The more he saw her laughing and having fun with Spencer, the more she talked about how great the guy was, the more and more insecure Rick had begun to feel.

He'd made a huge mistake, he should have gone back and talked to his first counselor, and he should have talked to his wife.

Instead, at first he hoped it would just go away. Maybe Spencer would get a different job, or maybe he'd turn out to be a jerk and Beth would complain. Maybe she'd even quit her job.

And he admitted how insecure he felt about their age difference. He'd always been hyper aware of it, right from the start, and even though she'd always assured him it didn't matter to her, he'd still worried that someone closer to her own age would come along and sweep her off her feet. With Spencer he figured that day had come.

The stopping by to check on her three times a day at the bakery, the deep kissing right in front of everyone, well he felt ashamed of that behavior. "I acted like a jealous teenager, like I was claiming my personal territory. It was out of character for me, and I knew Beth didn't care for PDA. Then, when she asked me not to do it anymore, rather than trying to understand her feelings or talk to her about it, I shut down. Acted like a spoiled asshole. I know that. It's on me. Everything I did was wrong.

Finally something in me, I don't know, it blew. That afternoon I started to drink the whiskey, but it wasn't the whiskey that was to blame, it just added fuel. I was pouring it down as fast as I could and feeling sorry for myself, being short with this woman that I love, I wasn't showing her love at all.

I went in the bedroom to my beautiful wife and instead of trying to make up with her, or trying to talk to her I tried to force myself on her, in the worst way possible. The only good thing that happened was Beth slapping me. I thank god for that because if what I had intended to do had happened, I would never be able to live with that shame."

Rick heaved a heavy sigh, "I don't blame her for not wanting anything to do with me. She's a special woman a special person and I was a complete fucking jerk. Excuse my language."

He looked at his wife, "I don't expect your forgiveness, I just want you to know I'm so, so sorry and ashamed."

The therapist turned back to Beth. "Alright. Why don't you tell me about Spencer and your relationship with him."

She was caught by surprise, she hadn't expected to have to talk about him. She could feel herself get defensive. "Well he was nice, and I admired his baking skills. Baking is a big part of my life and it means a lot to me. I enjoyed working with someone so talented. And he was fun to be around."

And then she swallowed hard. He'd been so honest, so hard on himself she had to tell the truth. "I knew Rick was a little jealous and I kind of liked it, you know, just thinking that he loved me so much he was worried someone else liked me too, or that I liked someone else. I guess it was flattering to me. I had no idea how troubled he was, or that he actually thought I would ever be interested in another man that way. I could never be with anyone but Rick." When she said that she realized it was the truth, and she saw her husband's face soften.

The therapist asked them how they thought they could get their relationship back on track.

"I don't know, I feel like it's up to Beth, she's the one who's been hurt. She would have to be the one to decide if there's a chance and how we make that chance happen."

"Beth do you still feel that all of the responsibility lies with Rick?"

Beth thought about walking in the lobby, seeing that blond woman with Rick, seeing the way they smiled at each other, and the way the woman touched his arm. It had been very uncomfortable and she'd felt jealous. "No I realize I should have talked to him, and I shouldn't have acted the way I did with Spencer, or talked him up to Rick the way I did. It wasn't fair or nice, and I wouldn't have liked it if our roles had been reversed."

"Is there anything you can think of the two of you could try in order to salvage the relationship, begin to rebuild your marriage?"

Beth looked at Rick, she did want to save her marriage, and she did want to rebuild, but she still had anger and she still had fear. "I think we need to keep coming to therapy for a while. It seems easier to talk here and to be honest. I was so hurt by what Rick did. I was so afraid when he did what he did that night. Trusting him with my heart and with my body, I think it's going to take me a while. But Rick, everything wasn't your fault. I should have talked to you, and I should have been much more sensitive to your feelings."

* * *

They both felt things had gone well, and when they stepped out into the hallway he told her, "Thank you Beth. It means everything to me that you're willing to try, and I'll do whatever I need to do. I promise you." He felt now like things might have a chance of moving forward.

It had been festering in her mind, in her heart, "Who was that blond woman you were talking to in the lobby?"

He almost smiled but he knew better, "That's Jessie. Her son Ron goes to school with Carl."

Beth nodded, "I didn't like the way she touched you Rick, it was way too flirtatious the way she rubbed your arm. I don't want some other woman thinking she can just touch you like that." She was obviously upset, and he had to admit to himself he was flattered by that.

"Okay Beth, I understand and I won't let that happen again."

 **Two Weeks Later**

They'd agreed to a "date night" and that would be all it was. She would not go back to the house with him, no matter how innocent the intent.

He dropped Carl off at Dale and Erma's, got a brief "pep talk" from Dale, and then went to the farm to pick her up. Her Dad answered the door and acted like it was any other Saturday night and that Rick always showed up at the door. Rick was grateful to him for that.

He took her to a small restaurant, nothing too fancy or over the top. Just good food and quiet. "Thanks for agreeing to this Beth." The waiter walked over then and she ordered a glass of lemonade, he went with ice tea. There was no way he'd be drinking on this date.

"Thank you for asking me. I like this restaurant, I was hoping you wouldn't pick anything too fancy, or a sushi place." That lightened the mood, they both laughed and they both relaxed.

"So how have you been feeling Beth? Is everything okay with you and the baby?" It was something that was on his mind all the time. He wanted so much to be a part of this, to go through this pregnancy with her. It was just one more way he was paying for his bad behavior.

"Yes, the doctor says everything is perfect. I never did experience any real morning sickness. What I mostly notice is I'm more tired. It's hard being on my feet so much at the bakery, but so far I'm still able to do it."

His look got serious, "Well you know Beth if that's what you want to do I'm certainly not going to try and stop you, but if you decide you want to quit, you know I'm supportive of that. I'll be happy to help financially or any other way I can."

"Thank you Rick." She smiled shyly, he'd always been so sweet and protective with her. "For now I'm still enjoying being there and I'm going to keep it up for a while longer."

He nodded and smiled, "Are you going to find out if it's a boy or girl, get that test?"

"I was, in fact I was on my way and then I decided I kind of want to be surprised. Maggie's mad at me," And she laughed that sweet laugh, and dammit he wanted to hold her so much.

After dinner they went to a concert in the park and he asked her if he could hold her hand, she agreed. As much as that little gesture meant to him, you would have thought she moved back home. But that was all the touching they would do that night, he didn't want to push it, make her think that was what it was all about.

Within another two weeks they'd fallen back into their old dating routine. And he was going with her with her to OB appointments. He'd also begun stopping at the bakery again every morning.

But the most important thing they were doing was talking. They shared the little things that happened throughout the day, they talked about their feelings and their thoughts, and they talked about what they wanted for their baby.

The most important thing they talked about was if they ever did take the big step of moving back in together, sharing a household, what would they do differently than they had. They agreed the most vital thing would be to share. They'd both paid a big price for not being open and honest.

* * *

She walked through the double doors and into the lobby for their appointment. She saw that blond woman, Jessie, talking to Rick. She froze in her tracks. The woman smiled broadly at him, he gave a small smile in return, and then she reached her hand up, just as she had before, and rubbed his arm. Beth's stomach was feeling tight, but she saw her husband take the woman's hand and move it away, shake his head slightly and say something to her. The woman looked embarrassed, but nodded. They said goodbye and the woman started to walk away.

That's when Beth hurried over to him. "Hi there, you're here early." And she gave his arm a squeeze, leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Three nights later Rick brought it up. They were at the farm sitting on the front porch when he asked her, "Beth do you think you'd ever consider coming home?"

"If you hadn't asked me tonight, I was going to ask you. The answer is yes, I want to Rick but I do still have anxious thoughts about the physical part. I'm not certain I'm ready to experience that with you yet. I want to come home, I want to be your wife, and I mean that in every way, but I'm nervous and a little afraid."

He looked down, didn't say anything for a minute, and then looked in her eyes, "I understand that Beth, but it is a part of marriage, a part of love. I'm not going to force the issue, push you to do what you don't feel ready to do, but I want to be clear that for me physical love is a big part of marriage and I do want that with you. I'm willing to take it slow with you Sweetie, I understand your apprehension. I just want you to understand it's something I want for us."

She took his hand, "I want it too Rick, I miss that with you. I just need to know you'll be careful with me, especially now."

"Always Beth I swear, I'm going to show you every day how much you can trust me with your heart, your emotions, your love and with your body."

* * *

Rick had a long talk with Carl, explained the situation to him in a way he hoped a 10 year old could understand. Carl was happy and excited, but also nervous Beth may decide to leave again. Rick explained that there were no guarantees of anything, however they knew the mistakes they'd made, and they'd made a commitment to work this out. "You shouldn't have to worry about these things son, and I'm sorry that you do. Let's stay positive and trust that everything will be good, okay?"

That Saturday morning Daryl came by early for Carl, they were going camping by the lake.

Rick arrived at the farm by 8:30. He loaded up her things in the back of his pick-up, shook her Daddy's hand and kissed her Mama's cheek. He couldn't believe how excited he was to get her home.

He carried her things in the bedroom, then he took her hand, "I want to show you something Beth." He lead her into the small den but it wasn't a den anymore. The furniture was gone, his things gone. It was painted the pale yellow color she'd told him she wanted for the baby's room.

"Rick I can't believe it, it's perfect." She smiled and squeezed his hand.

"I didn't think I should get any furniture, that should be your choice, but I'll be happy to take you shopping for it anytime you'd like to go."

All these gestures he'd made these past several weeks, it wasn't an act. She knew the man her husband had been. He'd always been so sweet and thoughtful with her. Until that week, and that night when everything had crashed in around them.

He worked in his flower gardens while she put her things away and laid down for a nap. When she woke he was lying next to her. "Hey Sweetie, did you have a good rest."

She smiled up at him, "Yes thanks, it's like I just suddenly get so tired I can't wait to lay down and rest for a minute."

He smiled, moved a hand to her cheek and teased, "Well I suppose you're sleeping for two." Then he bent down to kiss her and she responded to him.

His hand was to the back of her head and he was holding her close, he pulled back a little, looking deeply into her eyes, "I want to make love to you Beth if that's what you want too."

Her cheeks pinked right up, "Yes Rick."

 **A/N Well there it is. I hope at least most of you are happy with the way things progressed. Thanks so much for reading, and please review/comment. xo**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I appreciate the love, interest and support you've given this story. We are at the conclusion, and I sincerely hope the ending meets your expectations.**

She'd been home a month. She and Rick were doing so well. The trust had come back, the love that had always been there had blossomed again. They were enjoying one another in every way.

They were going to their therapy, they both felt fully committed, and they were beyond excited about the baby coming.

There was just the one huge problem. Carl wasn't happy.

It wasn't that he seemed angry, or that he was disrespectful. It was that he was cold. Ice cold.

She'd almost rather have some fire, rage, yelling and screaming. Tantrum throwing. Anything other than cold, unfeeling, unfriendly respect.

Rick had started out being concerned. Now he was getting pissed. He just wanted Carl to knock it off. Get with the program. Didn't he want to be part of a happy family?

Beth tried to calm him. "He's just having trouble adjusting to everything Rick. We need to give him time."

It was Daryl that gave them their "come to Jesus" moment.

He'd stopped by to bring them some deer steaks. And although Carl was his usual friendly and pleasant self with his Uncle Daryl, he was definitely cold and standoffish with them.

When Carl went to his room Rick apologized to his friend. "Sorry man, he's been being kind of a brat. I don't know if it's teenage hormones or what. He seems pretty young for that. But it's like he doesn't have a friendly word for us. Beth has bent over backwards being nice to him. He's cold as ice. It's hurtful.

I take him for Sunday pancakes he doesn't even talk to me. He just eats his meal and says, 'thanks, can we go now?' I'm about ready to tear my hair out."

Daryl was rubbing that chin like he does, thoughtful. "Huh, well is that so. Tell me this. When y'all decided ta move back in together, ya know, after puttin' the boy through a whole shitload a fuckin' miserable crap, did ya sit down with him, together, ya know the three of ya? Did you an Beth talk ta him a little 'bout what went wrong, how you was able ta work it out? Did ya let him know ya loved him? Did ya tell him that no matter what, and even if a new baby was comin', he was still yer boy and his happiness meant everythin'? Tell him how important he is to ya? Did ya tell him that no matter what happened between the two of ya, neither of ya is ever gonna abandon him? Did ya do any a that, tell him any a that shit?"

Rick was stunned. Beth was stunned. It was a knife to the heart.

Sure, they both loved Carl. They both wanted him to be happy. Rick always put Carl's physical well being first. Made sure he was fed, warm, cared for, safe.

But they'd been so focused on themselves, and then on each other and their marriage, even the baby. They knew Daryl was right they hadn't handled things right with Carl.

They looked at each other and a deep sadness filled their eyes.

"Well I gotta go. I'ma just say goodbye ta Carl an I'll see y'all later."

"Thanks Daryl, really, thanks so much. Where did you learn all this psychology?"

"pfftt, Some a that shit I lived and wished I had someone around who gave a fuck. The rest of it, well I got a woman friend, I been keepin' close with her for a while now. Family therapist. I gotta get home ta that woman right now n let her know what a fuckin' genius she is. Shit, I bet she'll even give me a reward for bein' such a good student. See all y'all later."

Rick couldn't help but smile. Who knew? Damn those still waters really do run deep.

They went to their room and they sat on the edge of the bed holding hands. They talked softly so as not to be overheard. Even though Carl was listening to music, they weren't taking chances.

"I feel so terrible Rick. I ran away and at the time I was just thinking about the fact I was running away from you. Yes I missed Carl, I missed being a Mom to him. I missed the fun and the love we shared. But I blamed you for all that. I just didn't even stop to think about that whatever happened between you and I, Carl deserved my attention, my love. Oh my God. I feel so awful, so selfish and so guilty."

"Shit Beth, I'm worse. I was walking around like a damn zombie for the first few weeks you were gone. I took care of his necessities, but I didn't take care of him emotionally. Hell I couldn't even take care of myself. But that's no excuse, I'm his father, I should have taken better care with him.

Then I put myself in therapy without even thinking he needed help getting through all that bullshit too. Ah man.

Daryl's right, we got back together and just because we've found our happiness again, we decide he ought to be happy. Everything should just go back the way it was. Man, I've got to take care of this, take care of my son."

Sunday after pancakes he drove out south of town with Carl. "C'mon son, let's take a walk."

Carl was less than enthusiastic but he went along.

"You're getting grown up son but I haven't been treating you that way, not at all. I've made a terrible mistake not putting my faith in you and your ability to handle the situation, handle the truth.

I don't think I'll ever be able to apologize enough for the way I emotionally excluded you. Now I've got to try and fix the mistakes I've made.

Beth and I love you. We want you to be part of our lives, and just as importantly, we want you to want to be part of our lives.

Can we try? Would you be willing if Beth and I both work hard too, to try and work on forgiving us for our mistakes with you? Can we work together to be a happy family again?"

"Yeah, okay Dad."

That was the most Rick could hope for, a start.

The first thing Monday morning Rick was on the phone with Carl's old therapist, and he was there right after school to drive his son to that appointment.

Right after Carl's appointment they had a family session.

Carl hadn't held back on what he'd been holding in. And after just those two sessions it seemed things were already getting better.

Afterward they went for pizza, and they actually had a three way conversation. Even if it was just casual chatting, it was a huge step forward.

It became their Monday and Thursday routine. Carl in therapy, Rick, Beth and Carl in therapy together, followed by either a casual dinner out or simple fare at home.

The rewards meant everything. Friendly conversations, participation in family activities, and the biggest reward of all, a hug and an "I love you too."

 **Two Months Later**

They'd made so much progress. The therapist had told them she felt all they needed was a once a week family counseling session, and they all agreed. Their family was back on track.

It wasn't perfect, but what family is? What it was, was warm, and loving, and caring, with moments of drama, and humor, and disagreements, and occasional bad attitudes. In other words, it was life.

And they were all happy to be living it. Together.

It wouldn't be long now and the baby would arrive.

They'd taken Carl with them to help pick out the baby furniture. He didn't really care what they got it just felt good to be asked to participate.

The nursery was ready. It was all soft greens and yellows with little teddy bears on the quilt and changing table pad. Everything was chosen to be gender neutral, because they'd all agreed they wanted Baby Grimes to surprise them.

They'd gone over every name in every baby book. They'd exhausted the search up their family trees. Finally they'd all agreed on a boy's name and a girl's name they felt reflected this little journey their family had been on.

* * *

Rick and Carl were in on the surprise, Beth had no idea when they went to the farm after church Sunday, there would be a little party.

Beth was a shy woman by nature, she'd never quite "fit in" in high school and didn't have any longtime friends.

So it was a small group, her family, Erma and of course there was Rosita, and Shawn's girl Amy.

She was embarrassed, grateful and teary eyed. "This is so sweet and so special, thank you all so much."

Mama and Daddy gave them a fancy stroller, the kind they loved and wished they could get, but that they hadn't bought one, it was just so expensive. They were both stunned and oh so happy.

Erma had made a dozen little receiving blankets and a beautiful scrapbook just ready for pictures.

Maggie couldn't take the cuteness of baby clothes. She'd bought them in every size and enough to last a year. Sleepers, gowns, onsies, booties, sweaters and hats, and more.

Amy had gotten the baby a walker. And Rosita gave them an adorable little must-have called a Baby Bouncer.

And there was a gift signed Uncle Daryl. Mama said he'd come by with it the day before. It was a camo onsie, with a matching bib and sleeper. Perfect.

All the way home she couldn't stop talking about how sweet everyone had been and all the wonderful gifts they'd received. She was wound up and Carl and Rick were just smiling to themselves listening to her go on.

That night when he got in bed with her she couldn't wait to wrap her arms around him. She started to kiss him and it started getting hot in a hurry in that master bedroom.

"I'm so happy you didn't give up on me, on us Rick, and I'm so happy I moved back home. I love you."

 **Two Weeks Later**

Rick had left for work and was dropping Carl off at school.

She was so close to her due date and she just didn't feel comfortable with the idea of driving. Plus it seemed like everything she did took twice as much effort.

It was annoying and embarrassing and uncomfortable as could be. She had to have Rick or Carl help her get her own shoes on for gosh sakes. She was feeling as helpless as a baby herself.

She'd quit work for good the month before. She planned to be a stay at home Mom. It's what she and Rick both wanted, and surprisingly, Carl had chimed in on that one, saying he wished she would stay home with him and his new brother or sister. Decision made with no regrets.

She was standing there in the bathroom doing her best to dry herself off from her shower, and she muttered, "Gosh I'll be glad when this baby decides to come." And just as if the little person heard her, her water broke.

She laid her towel down trying to wipe up the mess, surprised at just how hot that water was. No wonder babies come out red and wrinkled. When she almost slipped she decided to just leave the mess.

She got herself dressed first, even fixed her hair a little, and then she sent her husband the text they'd agreed on, the one that would let him know, "Baby."

He told the crew and he was out the door. On his way home he called Daryl to pick Carl up at school, and Dale and Erma to give them the news.

He couldn't get into that house fast enough. The first thing he did was hug her close, "I love you so much Sweetie. Okay, this is it! Did you call the doctor?"

She giggled softly, "Rick you're more excited than me. Yes, I called the doctor, I called Mama and Daddy, and I assume you called Daryl. My bag and the diaper bag are next to the front door, like they have been for two weeks. I've been timing the contractions, and I'd say it's time to go."

And just as the words left her mouth, there came another one. As soon as it passed he got her and the bags in the car. They were on their way.

They were in a couples room, the same room where she would have the baby and they'd spend the night. He'd taken the classes with her, and he had planned to be right there unless she didn't want him.

Her Mama and Daddy came in, hugged her, told her they loved her and said they'd be right downstairs in the cafeteria, just waiting for word.

Daryl and Carl even came by, but just for a fat minute. Daryl may be the most badass hunter they knew, but man he was squeamish about this.

And Carl was equally afraid he'd see a baby get born, or Beth's body parts, and both ideas were a little horrifying to him.

They had a brief few minutes alone and Rick quickly lay down next to her on the bed. They embraced and he rubbed her stomach and low back, telling her how much he loved her.

The nurse came in, smiled and said, "You're as sweet as sugar sheriff, but I simply can't allow that."

Rick just smiled and slid back off the bed, "Sorry."

Beth was laying on her side and he continued to rub her low back. Every time a contraction started he'd grip her hand, but it wasn't nearly as hard as her grip on his.

It was tough to see her in pain, and he could see the tears in her eyes after each very hard contraction. But she didn't complain, and she didn't yell at him, or blame him. She'd just get a tired smile on her face when one passed and say, "Dang, that was a good one."

When the moment finally arrived they were both exhausted, and excited, and relieved and in love with a red and wrinkled little screamer. Baby Grimes was a loud and healthy little girl.

They named her Faith.

 **A/N Thank you for reading. Please check out my NEW Rick and Beth Story The Marshall and the Officer. If you're not following me here, you can find my blog on tumblr bethylmethbrick. I post all story links and updates there. I appreciate all of you so much and I have enjoyed reading your comments and reviews each chapter. I hope you finished up the story with a smile, I did. xo**


End file.
